I Still Believe
by LittleSass
Summary: After baby-gate breaks out, Quinn feels absolutely horrible. Some friends are there to help her through her pregnancy, though. Quinn still loves Finn, and believes that Finn still loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hi guys! I'm back! Did anyone miss me? I'm just kidding. I had this idea in my head for awhile. I hadn't found the time to upload it with the school year ending and the state testing. This takes place just as Quinn moves in with Mercedes, and Jesse never egged Rachael so they're still together. I hope you guys like this story as much as the last, if not more. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

_ I'm done with you! I'm done with all of you! _Those two sentences have haunted me for weeks. I was laying on my bed in my now almost empty room. I was now leaving the Puckerman household to live with my new friend, Mercedes Jones. All of my boxes were packed, loaded into Puck's truck and ready to be taken over the next day.

I looked around in the plain, light blue colored room. Lately, when I had nothing on her mind, it drifted to that dreaded day when the love of my life had broken up with me. I knew that I didn't deserve him and that he would find out the truth. But my lying skills improved so much that I almost fooled herself into thinking that this baby was really Finn's. _Almost_.

Soon my eyes began to tear up just thinking about him. And the pregnancy hormones weren't really helping either. That night, like many, I cried myself to sleep.

Early the next day, I got ready and met Puck downstairs. He drove me over to the house that would soon become my home. When we arrived Mercedes was already waiting for us outside.

"Hey, girl" Mercedes greeted as she gave me a hug.

"Are you sure you and your parents are ok with this?" I asks for about the hundredth time. I really didn't want to bother anymore people with my problems.

"Yes, Quinn. Like I said, my parents are perfectly find with this. Plus, we have an extra room since my brother moved out. Now quit worrying."

"Thank you." I praised giving Mercedes another hug. I really was happy to be moving out of Puck's house. First, his mom didn't really like me because I wasn't Jewish. Second, his sister could be very annoying at times when she doesn't get her way. Third, Puck is always playing Super Mario Bros. while I sat on the couch. And lastly, none of us could eat bacon!

"Now, Puck. Why don't you be a good boy and help Quinn take her stuff into her new room?" Mercedes instructed.

"Whatever." he comments as he starts unloading his truck.

While Puck was taking my stuff upstairs, Mercedes took me to meet her mom and dad in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I want you guys to meet my friend Quinn. Quinn this is my mom and this is my dad." Mercedes introduces us.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Thank you so much for letting me stay here. Are you sure I'm not intruding or anything?" I shyly asked.

"Of course not Quinn. You seem to be very nice, and from Mercedes has told me you have helped her a bit with accepting herself in school. We want to thank you for that. Besides, now that my little boy is gone, you really would be helping by filling the emptiness of his room. It would make this feel the same, so there isn't an emptiness lingering over us." Mrs. Jones politely replies.

"Thank you again."

"So, I'm gonna take Quinn upstairs and help her unpack her stuff, ok." Mercedes excuses us and takes us upstairs. She kindly helps to and Puck unpack all my stuff.

When we finish, I take a look at the room and feel like this is all a fresh start. "Thanks for helping guys."

"No problem." Mercedes tells me.

"Yeah. Glad I could help." Puck checks his watch. "Oh, crap. I gotta get home before my mom freaks out. Quinn, if you ever need anything, just give me a call, ok?"

"I will. Thanks, Puck."

After he leaves, Mercedes and I start to bond and adjust to living with new people. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday and the whole group was in the choir room. Their conversation was on the upcoming Regionals. And of course, Rachael and her new boyfriend, Jesse St. James, were arguing with Mr. Shue about solos.<p>

Most of the class wasn't even paying any attention, since it didn't really have much to do with them. I let my eyes fall onto the back of my ex-boyfriend's head. He seemed to be staring at Rachael.

After glee, I really wanted to talk to Finn to least find out where we stand. I mean are we even friends anymore? But when the bell rang, he practically ran out of there. I tried chasing after him but he was too fast. This left me in the hall alone. That's when I finally heard footsteps.

"What do you think you were doing?" Rachael accused me.

"No that it's any of your concern, but I was trying to talk to Finn." I answered harshly.

"Why would he talk to you after everything you did to him? You didn't just cheat on him but you also lied about it. You used his weak points to make him think that you were really having your baby." Rachael countered. "Besides he loves me now."

I held back the urge to lunge at her and instead replied with my ruling voice coming into affect. "You really think he loves you? Have you ever thought about the possibility that you just may be the rebound girl for him? He practically ran into your arms _after_ our break up."

"That was just a little coincidence."

"And you think you're actually helping him. Rubbing in your relationship with Jesse right in front of him?"

"You know what Quinn? You have no right in his relationship business anymore since you ruined your own. You just had to be that girl to break his heart into a million little pieces because you couldn't reject the womanizer of the school. Then you make it worse by lying to him. You were a horrible girlfriend to him!"

That really hit home. Now that I thought about it, before the pregnancy I was pretty bad to him. But I changed right. We loved each other. I still love him.

I kept quiet long enough that Rachael continued. "You're no longer the perfect queen, where the world has to revolve around you. Can't you just accept the fact that you ruined your chances with Finn? You hurt him so bad, Quinn. Not just that but you also humiliated him in front of the whole school."

"I know. You don't think I feel terrible about that. You can't imagine how much I wish that I was really carrying Finn's baby or how much I want to take back that night when I lost it all to Puck. "

"Just give it up, Quinn. You do not have a chance with Finn anymore. The faster you realize that, the better you will feel." With that, Rachael Berry stormed off.

"It's not over between me and Finn. I still love him. And I still believe that he loves me, too." I whisper into the empty hallway. At least I hope that he does.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Sorry if it isn't as good as you thought it'd be, I'm just kinda getting back into writing stories. So how was it? Did you guys like it? Lemme now if you want me to continue with this or not. Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So for anyone who actually wanted to read this, here you go. Sorry it took awhile. Like I said before, the end of school is coming to an end and I have so things that I have to get ready for. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

Later that night I was lying on my bed, doing my homework with Mercedes right beside me. I can't get a cheerleading scholarship anymore, so I might as well focus on my grades.

"Hey Quinn, what did you get for question 24?" Mercedes asked.

"D." I clearly state.

It's been two days since my little encounter with Rachael. She still seems to be trying to mess with Finn's head by rubbing her relationship with Jesse in his face. Everytime I felt like slapping her, I just sit back and take deep breaths. Sure I may have messed up my relationship with Finn but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him. I mean I still love him whether he loves me or not.

She seemed so be enjoying the fact that she has two guys that want her. One who is totally compatible for her and one who really trusted her. Jesse and Finn. What do they see in Rachael. From what I heard from Puck, she is super annoying and self-centered. Like we didn't know that about her before.

"So, Quinnie, in general how are you feeling?" Mercedes seemed concerned.

I had told Mercedes about my talk with Rachael and for all I know, she is the only other person who knows about.

"It's just not fair!" I exclaim as tears start to fall. Damn hormones!

"What's not fair?"

"Rachael's messing with Finn's head. She's rubbing in her relationship with Jesse, and doesn't even have the sense to tell him that they can't be together. She's just keeping him there in case that her and Jesse somehow don't work." Now I'm sobbing right into Mercedes' shoulder.

"Well why don't you just talk to Finn?"

"He won't talk to me. When ever he sees me, he walks the other way. Besides if I call Rachael out in front glee, I'll just look like the jealous bad girl. And I'm not. Not anymore. I just care about Finn. I don't want him to get hurt all over again."

"It's all gonna be okay, Q. Just give Finn a little more time and you'll get your chance to talk with him soon. I promise." she says with this look like she knows something that I don't. Just before I could ask what, we were called down.

"Mercedes! Quinn! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Jones calls from the kitchen.

"I'm starving. Let's go." Mercedes leads the way.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, I envelop Mercedes in a big hug. "Thank you." I felt better after our talk just a few minutes ago.

"Any time. Now let's go. I think my mom made lasagna." I couldn't help but laugh a little. The atmosphere in this house was so different then the one that I was used to. The house that I was kicked out of by my own parents. This house really did feel like a home.

* * *

><p>The next day was like all the others. Mr. Shue, Rachael, and Jesse were arguing about the set list and solos for Regionals. Everyone else seemed to be doing their own thing. Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana were in the corner dancing to some playlist that Mike had downloaded. Tina was sitting in Artie's lap and they were just talking and laughing. Mercedes and Kurt were flipping through Teen Vogue magazines. But Finn and Puck were on opposite sides of the rooms doing pretty much nothing. I felt kinda bad. They used to be almost inseparable. Now they barely looked at each other. Even though Puck had been a part of it, I can't help but feel that it's my fault alone that the the former best friends weren't talking. Also at this time I was in the middle of the room, half-listening to Kurt giving me some advice on fashion. The only clothes I can fit in are maternity clothes so why bother with fashion?<p>

I guess that Kurt realized that I wasn't paying attention, because he went back to talking to Mercedes. It was before I realized that Kurt and Mercedes were whispering. This led to me thinking that they were up to something and I wanted to know what. I tried listening, but they just got quieter. So then I tried asking them, and noticed that Kurt hesitated to come up with an excuse. I decided to leave them alone since I knew that they wouldn't tell me. Now I had so much time to think, the one thing that I really didn't want to do.

Everything in the room stayed pretty much the same throughout the rest of the class. Once the bell finally rang, I gathered my stuff and was getting ready to leave. Before I stood up to go, Mercedes handed me a note. I looked over up at her confused and she just motioned for me to read it. When I looked around I realized that Kurt was giving one to Finn as well. I saw him staying to read, so I decided to do the same.

I opened the note and it had three simple words: _Work it out!_ That's when I realized that Finn and I were the only ones left in the room. I looked to see the door closed and predicted that it was locked.

Soon, I looked over at Finn and noticed he seemed confused. He probably got the same note from Kurt. We just both sat there silently for what seemed like days, weeks, maybe even years.

He was the first to make a move. Finn slowly walked over and took the seat next to me. We both turned towards each other. Another moment of silence came over us, this one even more awkward than before.

I soon realized that he was about to speak. So I stayed still and waited.

"Hey..."

* * *

><p>Author Note: So did you guys like it? If you did, leave me a review of your thoughts. If there is anything in particular that you want to see happen, leave me a review, and I'll consider adding it to my story. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up before the weekend. Reviews are definitely gonna help me with my writing. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. It means a lot. I kinda had to write it so that something good would happen to them because I was so sad when Finn and Quinn broke up in the Funeral episode. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

"Hey..." Finn says as he sits beside me, his eyes on the ground.

"Hi." I answer very shyly. I didn't want to say too much and scare him off. That's the exact opposite of what Mercedes and Kurt were planning.

"So how's your little girl?" he asks, not looking up from the floor. "Is she doing ok? Is she healthy?"

"She's doing fine. The doctors said that she is very healthy." I simply answer.

"What about you? I heard from Kurt that you moved in with Mercedes." This time he picks up his eyes to meet mine. In them, I could see real concern.

"I'm doing good. Mercedes and her family are really nice and they help me through this..." I motion to my big and still growing belly. "Not to mention that Puck's helping pay for the doctor bills. I'm grateful for him, but I couldn't be more glad to move out. I don't think his mom really liked me very much. Plus his sister could get really annoying."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Last time I was there, she was screaming her head off like every ten minutes." he laughs a little at the memory.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." I start. "I'm sorry for cheating and convincing you that this baby was yours and putting you through so much and...and..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. All the tears came flowing out.

It was a little while before I realized that Finn had scooted his chair closer and was now rubbing circles on the small of my back. "Shhhh...it's ok."

"I just wanted this baby to be yours so badly, Finn. I wanted you to be this baby's daddy, not Puck." I managed to sob out.

"Then why did you do it."

"I needed you to reassure me that I was beautiful. That all the things Sue Sylvester said about me during Cheerios practice wasn't true. But you were with Rachael instead of me. And I just started to even more insecure before. I called you a hundred times and left you a few texts, but you never responded. So I called Puck." I looked over to see him looking confused. "I'm not gonna keep blaming it on the wine coolers. It was my fault. I didn't stop him even though I knew where it was all leading." My tears were finally beginning to stop pouring out of my face.

Finn leaned over and with his thumb and wiped the last few tears away. "So what about the lying and why Puck?"

"I noticed that Puck was always checking me out, so since you weren't there, I called Puck knowing that he would help. I didn't expect him to bring wine coolers with him." He nodded and encouraged me to go on. "When I woke up next to Puck the next day, naked, I knew that I had made a huge mistake. And you didn't deserve that."

"So the lying?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I thought that if I didn't tell anyone and Puck didn't tell anyone, nobody else would know that Puck was the father. Finn, I just loved you so much and I felt so horrible. But I loved you and wanted you to be the father so badly." I start to cry hard, as I start to recall the feelings and emotions I've put us both through.

"It's ok, Quinn. I forgive you."

At his words, I looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Why would you do that?" I yell. "What I did was horrible."

"Yeah, it was bad and your reasons still don't make what you did ok, but I don't care. During our time apart, I realized three important things. One, I can never stay mad at you. _Never_. Two, I love you too much to lose you over a mistake. And three, I love that baby girl more than you can ever imagine. She may not be mine biologically but I just grew so attached since you told me you were pregnant."

"Finn..." I tried to say something but I guess he wasn't finished yet.

"Quinn, you weren't the only one to make a mistake. While we were together, I kinda kissed Rachael. Twice." He turned away as if he was preparing himself for a lecture about cheating on his pregnant girlfriend. I was a little upset but I wasn't mad and I'm pretty sure he realized this too, since he asked "Wait you're not mad?"

I nodded my head. "I'm not mad, Finn. Yeah I'm a little upset, but what I did was much worse. I should've just told you the truth right away. I'm sorry, Finn" I apologized again.

"It's ok. Quinn I love you too. And I wanna us to get back together. Put the cheating and lying behind us and be together again. I love you so much and I wanna be there to help you along the whole way. And I love you for you, not just because of the baby that I have become so concerned about.

"Are you sure, Finn?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. I have never been more sure about anything in life. I want to help to take care of you and your little girl." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on my lips filled with so much passion that I knew that I wasn't dreaming.

When we finally pulled apart, I rested my forehead against his and looked into his deep brown eyes. We sat there in a very comfortable silence for a few minutes. He was the first to speak.

"Listen, Quinn. I really do love that baby in you, just as much as I love you. You can say no if you want to, but if you're ok with it, I wanna be there when she's born. I wanna meet her before you give her away."

"What if I don't want to give her away?" I secretly confess.

"Wait, you want to keep her?" he asks slightly confused.

"Well if you're up for it, Drizzle still needs a real dad to care and love her. Puck can be sweet and all but I want you to be her dad. Puck and I have kinda already discussed that when she was born I would take care of her alone, but now she can have you. You don't have to but it would mean a lot to the both of us."

He just sat there and slightly chuckled. "What's so funny?" I question, very curious at why he was laughing at my proposition.

"Nothing. It's just, you called her Drizzle." he pointed out.

"Well the name just kinda stuck. But that doesn't mean that that's what we're going to name her. We could use as a middle name but not the first."

"Thank you, Quinn. For keeping her and letting me be a part of her life."

We were staring into each other's eye. "I wouldn't want it any other way. And I couldn't choose a better guy to help me raise her."

Finn looks up at the clock. "It's getting pretty late, why don't I drive you home?"

"Ok let's go."

He leads me to his car and I help direct him to Mercedes' house. It wasn't awkward anymore. We loved each other enough to easily fix by apologizing and expressing our true feelings on the entire matter. When we finally reached Mercedes' house, he walked me to the door.

"Thank you, Finn. For everything." I acknowledged.

"Your welcome. I'll pick you and Mercedes up for school tomorrow?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. Good." He gives me a nice goodbye kiss. "I love you."

My smile was so wide. "I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Night." I notice that he waited me to walk inside before heading home.

* * *

><p>"What's goin on with you, girl?" Mercedes asked as I walked into her room and fell onto her bed, right next to a studying Kurt.<p>

"Finn forgave me. And we're going to raise Drizzle together." I answered. The smile was still as wide if not wider from when Finn had said goodbye.

They both look at each other and then turn to me. "That's great Quinnie!" they both exclaim at the same exact time.

We all then decided to have a sleepover tonight, so we pulled in an extra mattress. I fell asleep right next to Mercedes with Kurt snoring away on the other mattress.

I was the happiest I've ever been since I found out that I was pregnant. Tomorrow morning, I was going to walk into McKinley with the best boyfriend in the entire world, Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>Author Note: So did you like it. I'm gonna try to update before I leave on my trip to D.C. Leave a review to tell if you want anything specific to be added and I'll consider it. Reviews really do help me write faster. Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Hey guys. I was finally able to get to my computer and update. I bet I wasn't the only one disappointed with the ending of season 2. Why does Rachael always have to get Finn in the end? Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

The next morning I woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom. So far the worst part of the being pregnant, in my opinion, was the freakin morning sickness.

As I was hurling into Mercedes toilet, I felt someone pull my hair up, out of my face. When I finished, I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth with some mouthwash.

"Thanks, Mercedes." After cleaning myself up, I walk over and give her a huge hug.

"No problem, girl. You know I'm here for you when you need me." Mercedes waves off as we get ready for school. By the time we're ready, we still have about half an hour until Finn's supposed to come pick us up.

"Morning, Mrs. Jones." I say as I walk into the kitchen, allowing the amazing aroma of Mrs. Jones cooking fill my nose. It felt great to be able to have a nice home cooked meal everyday, especially if Mrs. Jones is the making the food.

"Morning, Mom." Mercedes follows in, taking a seat next to me at the table.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jones. How are you today?" Kurt asks following close behind Mercedes.

"I doing fine, thank you. And good morning to all of you. Hope you guys like pancakes and sausages, with a side of eggs." She answers us all as she sets a huge plate of food in the center of the table. Almost immediately we all start digging in. "I guess I never have to ask that." she giggles. "I'll see you guys later tonight. Your dad and I have to head to work. Bye baby." she kisses Mercedes' head followed by Quinn's.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Jones."

About twenty minutes later we found themselves watch MTV in the living room, completely full. Eventually, we heard the doorbell. Kurt was the first to get up and open the door. While, Mercedes and I went to grab our stuff.

"Hey...Kurt? You're here too?" I heard Finn say.

"Yes. I stayed the night. You wouldn't mind giving me a ride with you and the girls, would you?"

"No, not at all." Finn answered, shifting from side to side. He walked up to me. "Morning, baby." He gave a my cheek a quick peck, before grabbing my stuff and carrying them to his car.

"Morning, Finn." I greet back as he helps me climb into the front seat of his car. The car ride was quiet, but good quiet, no more awkward moments. I grab onto Finn's free hand, feeling so much better with him by my side. I can hear Kurt and Mercedes whispering in the back, but not loud enough for me to understand it.

Finally, we arrived in the school parking lot. Mercedes and Kur went in first, leaving me and Finn walking behind them, hand in hand. As we walked through the halls, I realized many people's head turning and whispering to each other. I didn't care what they said about me anymore. The only people's opinion I care about are my friends in glee and Finn.

The face I couldn't wait to see today was Rachael's. I couldn't wait to see her face when she realizes that Finn's back with me and won't be there to catch her when she fell. The face when she realizes that I love Finn and he loves me back. That he was just running after her as the rebound girl.

* * *

><p>School wasn't too bad. But something always had to change that. I thought the whole Rachael thing was the thing that was gonna ruin my first day back as Finn's girlfriend, but no. It just had to be Dave Karofsky and his buddies.<p>

"Hey slut, how's the bottom treating you? Oh be careful Hudson, I'm the next to screw your girlfriend. Just won't be able to keep her off of me. But don't worry she won't get pregnant." he laughs as he starts to walk off.

I was already used to being called a slut, but I was not gonna hook up with Karofsky. I was a little scared of him, so I hid behind Finn and tightened my grip on his hand. Finn must have noticed that Karofsky was getting to me because next thing I knew he had pinned him to a row of lockers. When I saw his face, I saw anger.

"Take it back, Karofsky!" he shouted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you by warning you ahead of time that she doesn't care about you. She's just gonna go and screw any guy behind your back. Like we always say, Bros Before Hoes."

"Don't call her that! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bash your head against these lockers right now." I heard his demand.

"Because it's the truth! She's having a baby that ain't yours. You know what you're pretty stupid to take her back after the cheating and embarrassment."

Then Finn exploded. He punched Karofsky hard. Karofsky's head also hit the lockers. Then he slid to the floor. I pulled Finn away, before he would get expelled for getting into a fight. We sat in one of the hallways and I tried to cool him down.

"Finn, you didn't have to do that." I tell him.

"Quinn, I saw how much talk and gossip you took from others. Walking down the halls and knowing that people are whispering about you. I should have tried to stop it, but I just sat back and let it all happen. I'm sorry."

"No Finn. You don't have to be sorry. I deserved it. I deserved everything I got. I was the one who bullied them before I was pregnant. I was the one who made the mistake that led to this. So, I deserved it, all of it."

"Nobody deserves that. Everyone makes mistakes but that's how we learn from them. You're my girlfriend again. If Karofsky or any of the other guys wanna talk smack about you, they're gonna get have to answer to me."

"Thank you, Finn." I lean my head into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. We sit there for a few minutes until we finally hear the bell ring, signaling that it was time for glee.

"Come on." He snakes his arm around my waist while my hand rests in the middle of his back.

When I walk in, I notice two seats between Mercedes and Mike. Even though, Puck and Finn were no longer talking, Mike, Finn, and Matt were still getting along just fine. I held his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder while the three of them were talking about football.

The rest of the class began to pile in. Santana and Brittany came in, pinkies interlocked. Artie came with Tina wheeling him. And lastly Rachael came in with Jesse right beside her. When she saw Finn holding my hand, her mouth dropped open. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, mouth hanging open, and face in complete shock and anger. I made sure to take a mental picture of it. She stomped over to us, with Jesse in tow.

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER?" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Author Note: So did you like it? Sorry I won't be able to update in the next couple days, going to D.C. I'll try to update as soon as I get back. Thanks for reading. Leave a review to lemme know what you thought.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hi guys! I'm back! My trip to DC was pretty cool and a lot of fun. I tried to get this up as soon as possible for those of you who like this. I tried to make it a little longer than usual hoping that it would help make up for the time I was gone. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

"WHY ARE YOU BACK TOGETHER WITH HER?" Rachael shouted, causing the whole club to stare at them.

"What do you mean, why?" Finn asked.

"Exactly that. Why would you get back together with the girl who cheated and lied to you for months." her voice still loud but not as loud as when she first walked in.

My head was still lying comfortably on Finn's shoulder and I look up to see how he would respond. "I still love her. Simple as that Rachael." He looks down to meet my eyes. I smile and he responds with an even greater smile.

"But she lied to you! How can you still trust her?"

"Rachael, I don't think you'll ever understand how much I love Quinn and her unborn baby. Yeah, the little girl isn't mine. So, I love both of them too much to ever let them go. Besides, Quinn and I talked about everything. Got everything out in the open. And I've never felt better."

"Yeah whatever." Rachael replies with attitude. "She's probably just gonna keep you until the baby's born and hurt you by giving the little girl up for adoption. She doesn't care about anyone except for herself."

"Take that back Rupaul!" Santana shouts for the top row of seats. She and Quinn may make each others lives a living hell sometimes, but they were still like best friends. "You don't know anything about Quinn. She made a mistake, just like everyone else has in this room at one time or another. So just back off!"

I smile and look back at Santana. She's sticking up for me! It makes me remember the good old days when me, Santana, and Brittany were all the bestest friends and were almost never found apart, just like Finn and Puck used to be. I remembered how everything used to be so simple, and high school just had to mess it all up. I was broken out of my little trance when I heard Finn speak up.

"I totally agree with Santana. Rachael you don't know what you're saying because you don't know how amazing Quinn can really be. And this attitude of yours is seriously getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry Finn." her tone changing to sweet, trying to sound completely innocent in front of Finn. To me it was just an annoying tone that I just can't stand. "I'm just trying to look out for you is all. I don't want to see hurt again because of her."

"Thanks for your concern Rachael, but I'm a big boy. I can look out for myself. Besides, my relationship with her is none of your concern. So why don't you just run off to your boyfriend and leave Quinn and I alone." I look up proud of Finn. He was finally standing up to Rachael instead of running into her arms.

"Well don't come running to me when history repeats itself and you find yourself heartbroken!"

"Wasn't planning to." he cleverly retorts.

She storms out on the verge of tears. Jesse glares at Finn before running off to find his crazy girlfriend.

Before anything else could happen, Mr. Shue walked in not seeing the diva storm out with her boyfriend. "Regionals are this week so we really need to start rehearsing since we're already way behind. Where's Rachael? And Jesse?" he wonders, trying to spot out the usually complaining diva and her selfish boyfriend.

"They stormed off, but who cares. They were just getting way too annoying. Besides, now maybe we can actually start rehearsing for Regionals. Instead of sitting around and constantly listen to that dwarf demanding every single solo whether with her boyfriend or Finn. Don't you agree, Mr. Shue?" Santana explains.

I could tell that Mr. Shue was a little hesitant at first but he finally responded with a huge smile on his face. "I absolutely agree, Santana. Now how about for Regionals we let you guys shine?" he asked with much enthusiasm.

We all erupted into a loud cheer, knowing that this is our time to prove that we are just as good as Rachael some even better.

"Mike, Brittany, Santana, Matt, we're gonna need some lead dancers, you up for it?" Mr. Shue suggested.

"Sure." Matt simply answered while Mike nodded his head in agreement from behind him.

"Does this mean I get to dance on stage in front of Rachael?"

"Yes Brittany, you will be able to dance in front of everyone and show how talented you and Mike really are." Mr. Shue elaborated.

I was so amused of how Brittany answered by jumping up and down, clapping, and saying yes over and over again. As for Santana, she just nodded from her seat. I could tell that she'd wanted to sing instead of dance, but she was still going to be able to show off her rocking moves.

"Ok so we have our dancers. Does anyone have suggestions for soloists?"

"I think Quinn should sing with Finn on stage." Brittany notified the others of what was on her mind.

"I agree with Britt. Quinn has an amazing voice that people should hear." Santana voices.

"Does everyone agree to letting Finn and Quinn singing a duet?" I blushed when everyone nodded their heads. I was going to be able to sing on stage with my boyfriend. I won't have to see Manhands singing and dancing all over my man because it's going to be me singing and dancing with Finn. "Good we have our duet settled. Anymore suggestions?"

"I think everyone should get some kind of solo. Whether dancing or singing" I answer, finally raising my head from Finn's shoulder. "They have great voices too that aren't heard very often, unless they're from backup vocals. And we have some of the best dancers this world has ever known that need to be shown to everyone."

"That's a good idea, Quinn. I want each of you to be able to go on that stage and show the audience what the New Directions are all about. Family and fun."

There was a huge cheer from us since we all thought it was a cool idea. Not just one or two people make a name for themselves on the stage. They were going to make a name for the entire club.

Immediately we got to work. Thanks to Rachael always complaining we barely had anytime to rehearse. So we decided to start completely from scratch. We started working on song choices, choreography, and all the other essentials. Thanks to everyone's determination to win and have a great time, we made a good deal of progress. The routine definitely isn't going to be perfect since we only have like two days left to practice. But what counts is that we tried our hardest.

After glee ended, I walk over to Santana wanting to thank her for sticking up for me. I was accompanied by Mercedes who didn't quite trust Santana. Her reason was and I quote "I gotta watch out for my sister". I was so touched that she thought of me as her sister. And I loved how she was already overprotective about me.

"Hey, San." I call.

She turns to face the two of us. "Oh, hey, Quinn. Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me today. It reminded of the old days when everything was so simple."

"Don't worry about it, Q. I know you would have done the same for me. Besides since we're on the topic. I really want us to be friends like we used to be. I know that high school changed us but seeing you at the bottom of the popularity pyramid reminded me of how we became best friends. We didn't care about being popular, only that we were having a good time with each other. I really miss that, Q. I want my friend back and hopefully we can add another one." she suggest motioning towards Mercedes.

"Really? Is this what you really want San?"

"Of course I do." she comes and gives me a hug. Then she walks over to Mercedes. "Listen, Mercedes. I'm sorry. I know that I've been mean and rude to you but it kinda just comes with the label to being a cheerio. I wanted to know if you could forgive me and maybe we could start over."

"I mean since I just got the new Ice Queen to say I'm sorry then I guess we could give it a try." she embraces Santana in a nice hug.

I was happy my best friend and my sister from another mister finally agreed on something. To try to be friends.

We started walking to the parking lot. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all. We talked and laughed like nothing bad ever went on between us. Like we've been friends since kindergarten. It felt great.

We said goodbye to Santana and walked over to Finn's car. He was sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for us. He helped me into the passenger's seat of his car, before walking to the driver's seat. On the ride home, we made sure to include Mercedes in our talks so that she didn't feel awkward or left out.

* * *

><p>Finn had stayed for dinner that night so that I could tutor him in Spanish and quickly go over our routine for Regionals. Eventually, I was just too tired to do anything anymore. I took a shower after we finished in my bathroom, while Finn showered in the bathroom downstairs. When we finished, we were laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Quinn, you're going to keep the baby right?" Finn asked me out of no where.

"Yes I'm keeping the baby, Finn. I thought we already talked about this. I'm going to have this baby and we're going to raise her as if she really was ours. Why do you ask?" I was bit confused to why he was asking. I thought everything was settled. The baby was going to be born soon and he's asking me if I'm having second thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess I kinda feel that what Rachael said actually might be true. You know, the whole you being with me, only so that you could support the baby until she's born." I was a bit disappointed that Finn would even begin to think that I was using him.

"Finn, I'm not using you. I couldn't and don't want to go through this with anyone else except you. And not because I need to support this baby. I saw the way you started to get attached to her just as much as I did. If anyone's father material, it's you Finn. I love you, Finn. Don't you ever _ever_ forget that!" I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head. "Thank you, Quinn." I lean over and give him a kiss.

When I pulled away, I once again rested my head on his chest. At the same time, I feel his arms wrapping around me tighter. I relaxed in his arms and we fell back into a comfortable silence.

"Finn."

"Hmmm..."

"Could you stay here tonight? Please, I just want you to hold me." I wanted him to hold me, for at least one night. I want to be able to share a bed with him and be able to wake up and see him smiling back. I just really needed him here with me for the night.

"I guess. If that's what you want."

"Thank you. I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, Quinn. Goodnight."

Soon I realize that I could barely keep my eyes open. I slowly drifted asleep in Finn's arms. Fully content with how my life was going right now. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough for me. I have my wonderful boyfriend back, I have amazing friends who are helping me through this, and most of all I have the feeling of being loved coursing through my entire body making me feel invincible for a couple moments.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Did you guys like it? Please review it really helps. I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible. Again, I hoped you enjoyed and please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Hey guys here the next chapter. This is Regionals. I didn't add any Rachael or Jesse in case you were wondering. I think that we could should get a little break from them. Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

Oh my gosh! Today was Regionals! I was so nervous. We were all nervous. We were going to preform a Journey Medley. Our routine consisted of everyone playing a huge part in it. Santana, Matt, Brittany, and Mike were our lead dancers and had come up with some amazing choreography. And everyone else pretty much had a solo. I was actually gonna have to go up there and sing in front of a huge crowd with my boyfriend. I mean I've performed in front of huge crowds before for the cheerios, but this time I was going up there and having to sing while nine months pregnant! I'm sure that that could make anyone nervous. But other than that I was pretty excited.

We loaded the bus and we made our way to the bus, everyone was talking, trying to calm their nerves. I was sitting next to Finn with Mercedes and Kurt to the right of me and Santana and Brittany in front of me. Mercedes and Kurt were talking about fashion while flipping through a Teen Vogue magazine. Santana and Brittney were talking to Matt and Mike about going on a double date. And I was lying my head on Finn's shoulder while he quietly sang in my ear. It was all going well and we felt fine until we stepped off the bus. We notice the many people filing into the building trying to get to their seats. That's when our nerves shot right back up.

Mr. Shue checked us in before we headed to our seats for the first performance. The first group up was Aural Intensity. I had to admit that they sounded pretty good but I felt we were gonna be twice as good. Right when they finished, Mr. Shue led us to the green room for our before show pep talk.

"Ok guys. Even though we only practiced a couple times in the past few days, I think we have this competition won. But whatever happens, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you guys and that you'll always be winners. So go out there, have fun, and bring McKinley a trophy!" Mr. Shue exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Puck shouted.

We all cheered, then headed to our spots.

I was stationed behind one door while Finn behind the one next to it. He must have noticed that I was nervous because he came over and turned me to face him.

"It's ok to be nervous even though you really have no reason to. You're going to do great. Just have fun out there and if you get lost just look at me and I'll help you through it. I love you." Finn leaned down and gave me a kiss that was one of the best yet.

When we pulled away I told him. "I love you, too."

"Let's now welcome to the stage our next performers! From William McKinley High School, the New Directions!" the MC announced.

The music began to play and Finn returned to his spot. Just before he stepped out he mouthed "Just look at me. Good luck." I followed right behind him, feeling some of the nervousness evaporate.

_**Finn:** Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

_**Quinn: **Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_**Both:** They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me,_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_**Quinn: **Oh boy, you stand by me_

_**Both:** I'm forever yours...faithfully_

_**Quinn:** Circus life under the big top world_

_**Both:** We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_**Quinn: **Through space and time_

_**(Finn: Through space and time,)**_

_**Both: **Always another show_

_Wondering where I am, lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_**Finn:** Oh girl, you stand by me!_

_**Both:** I'm forever yours...faithfully_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

_**New Directions: **Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Oh_

_**New Direction Boys: **She loves to laugh_

_She loves to sing_

_She does everything (She does everything)_

_She loves to move_

_He loves to groove_

_She loves the lovin' things (She loves the lovin' things)_

_**New Direction Girls:** It won't be long yet_

_Till your alone_

_When your lover **(Mercedes: Lover)**_

_Oh he hasn't come home **(Mercedes:Oh..)**_

_Cuz he's lovin' (Lovin')_

_He's touchin' (Touchin')_

_He's squeezin' (Squeezin)_

_Another **(Mercedes: another)**_

_**New Directions:** Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na,_

_na, na, na, na, na, na_

_**Puck:** I was alone_

_i never knew_

_What good love could do_

_**Finn and Quinn:** Oh, then we touched_

_Then we sang_

_About the lovin' things_

_**New Directions Girls:** Cuz he's lovin' (Lovin')_

_He's touchin' (Touchin')_

_He's squeezin' (Squeezin')_

_Another **(Mercedes: Yeah)**_

_**New Directions:** Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_na, na, na, na, na_

_Any Way You Want It_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Any way you want it **(Mercedes: Oh Yeah Yeah)**_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it(Mercedes: Yeah yeah_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it** (Mercedes: Yeah)**_

_Na, na, na, na, na **(Mercedes: Na na na na)**_

_na, na, na, na, na **(Mercedes: Oh)**_

_Na, na, na, na, na **(Mercedes: Yeah)**_

_na, na, na, na, na, na **(Mercedes: Na na na na na)**_

_**New Direction Girls: **Any way you want it **(ND Boys: Na na na na na)**_

_That's the way you need it **(Nd Boys: Na na na na na)**_

_Any way you want it **(ND Boys: Na na na na na)**_

_He said any way you want it **(ND Boys: Na na na na na)**_

_That's the way you need it **(Nd Boys: Na na na na na)**_

_Any way you want it **(ND Boys: Na na na na na) (Mercedes: Oh)**_

_**New Direction Boys:** Na na na na na_

_**New Directions: **Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_**Finn:** Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_**Quinn:** Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_**Puck:** A singer in a smokey room_

_**Tina:** A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**Puck and Tina:** For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_**Tina and Artie:** Strangers_

_Waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight_

_People_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding_

_Somewhere in the night_

_**Kurt:** Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_**Kurt and Finn:** Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_**Tina:** Some will win_

_**Tina and Puck:** Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_**Mercedes and Artie:** And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers_

_Waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight_

_People_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding_

_Somewhere in the night_

_**Mercedes:** Don't stop!_

_**New Directions:** Don't stop beleivin'_

_**Quinn and Finn:** Hold on to that feelin'_

_**New Directions:** Street lights people **(Mercedes: Yeah!)**_

_Don't stop belivin'_

_**Quinn and Finn:** Hold on to that feelin'_

_**New Directions:** Street lights people_

_Don't stop!_

We got a huge round of applause from the crowd followed by a shocking standing ovation. The curtains closed and we exited the stage. The adrenaline still running through our veins. We all cheered, completely satisfied with our routine. Finn helped me walk down the steps as everyone ran past screaming at the top of their lungs. Almost out of no where my mom stepped in front of us.

"Mom?" I was shocked to see her. The last time I saw her was the day that she let my dad kick me out for being pregnant. I wasn't sure if I should be happy to see that she's talking to me again or angry at her for kicking me out.

"Yes, Quinnie. It's me. You were so good out there. I'm so sorry I didn't realize before how much you enjoyed singing. Did you have other performances before this? I'm sorry that I missed them." she says.

"Mom. I know that's not the only reason you came. So why are you really here?" I ask being able to see through her mostly fake smile.

"I wanted to apologize for letting your dad kick you out. I should have stopped him, and I'm sorry that I didn't. But you can't blame me for this, it was your father's decision."

"Your at fault as much as he is! You didn't stop him! You just let him kick me out!" I cried out.

"But you're also at fault here Quinn."

"Because I made a mistake! Because I wasn't the perfect daughter you and dad wanted! Because I couldn't live up to the same expectations you set for my older sister!"

"Finn do you think you could give us a moment?"

"I don't think I can Mrs. Fabray. I have to stay by Quinn's side since I'm not really sure of what you might actually do to her if I leave." Finn responded.

"I'm offended that you would even think that I have any intention of causing my daughter any harm. I have a right to talk to my daughter in private if I wish to."

"Well it's kinda late for that, considering that you can barely call her your daughter. Seeing as you just watched your husband kick her out. And didn't even have the courage to even call her since then to check on her, to at least see that she's safe. Do you even know where she's staying as of right now?"

"Your house of course." she answered positively, like it was the easiest question she was ever asked.

"Wrong. She's been staying with a very close friend who has a family who helped her through everything. A family who knows what being a family is all about. Acceptance and love. They were concerned over every little thing making sure that she and her baby was taken care of and properly fed. They allowed her to be herself, even encouraged it. Which is the exact opposite of what you and your husband did. In front of you, she always had to be this perfect daughter. Always having to be compared to her sister instead of being loved by her parents for how she truly is." Finn finishes.

I was now leaning on Finn, staring at how he and my mom were arguing. So far everything he had said was pretty much true. I just couldn't act like myself when I was around my parents.

"I think you should leave now Mrs. Fabray." Finn told her.

"If I leave now, there is no chance of Quinn being able to return home. She'll forever be known as a disgrace to her family."

"That's where your wrong. The fact lies that you and your husband are a disgrace to your family. Quinn didn't do anything wrong but make a mistake. And you as parents, instead of helping her in her time of need, walk away from her. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now I'm asking you nicely to please leave." Finn says again.

My mom starts to walk away crying. She wasn't the only one in tears. I was now crying because again, Finn had stood up for me. He also made me realize that I didn't need my mom or dad who kicked me out. All I needed were the people I have now who care about me. Like him, Santana, Mercedes, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mr. Shue, and the list can keep going on. They're the only ones that I truly need to make it through this.

Finn looks down at me with concern in his eyes when he notices the tears. He carefully wipes them away with his thumb.

"Thank you, for everything." I sincerely tell him. He just smiled at me and gathered me into a big hug. After we pulled apart wrapped his arm around my waist. He then led me to the group who was still cheering.

"Quinn. Are you ok?" Mercedes noticed that I stopped dead in my tracks and my face had paled. She walked up to me and laid a hand on my other shoulder,waiting for an answer.

Everyone turned, waiting for me to say something. Almost all faces showed real concern.

"My water just broke." I announce.

* * *

><p>Author Note: So what did you think? Did you like what I did with it? Hope you enjoyed it. And please review! Really makes me and this story going.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've just been busy. This takes place right after they finish performing their Regional's number and Quinn announces that her water just broke. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

"My water just broke." I announced.

People started to panic. Mr. Shue called the bus driver to get the bus and meet us out front as soon as possible. The whole group, minus Rachael and Jesse, followed closely behind. Mercedes was walking right behind me, Finn was on my right side and Santana was on my left. They were all helping me walk as fast as I could to the front of the building. By the time we got out there, the bus was on and waiting with the doors open. I quickly climbed in and sat in the front seat, next to Finn.

"To the hospital! Now!" Mr. Shue shouted after everyone quickly boarded the bus.

Next thing I knew, I felt a pain shoot through my body. I grabbed my stomach and let out a piercing scream.

"Squeeze my hand." Finn offered his hand and I gratefully took it. I felt kind of bad because once I grabbed on I heard his voice. "Ow! Ow! _Owwww_!" Finally the pain faded away and I loosened my hold on his hand. I look at him and chuckle a little.

"And why were you screaming, if I was the one having the contraction? _Hmmmm_?"

"One, you have the strongest grip known to man. And two, you have long nails that just dug into my skin. But you know it's not big deal."

I raise the hand I was holding and kissed the crescent shaped marks my nail had left. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was squeezing it so hard."

"Like I said, it's no big deal. Whenever you have the next contraction just squeeze my hand. It'll help."

"Thank you, Finn." He leans over and presses a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

><p>Once we hit the hospital, Mr. Shue ran inside to get me a wheelchair. Finn helped me out and set me on the chair. He wheeled me as fast as he could without me falling out. Everyone else was running to keep up.<p>

We got in and Santana called a nurse and explained what was happening. The nurse lead me and Finn into a room. I saw the nurse talking to Santana. I asked her what she said as Santana took a seat next to the bed.

"The nurse said you probably won't be able to give birth for a couple hours. You have to be dilated ten inches before they can do anything."

"Quinn, I'm gonna call my mom. She's been through this before, she can help you." Finn says. I give a nod before he takes his phone and walks outside.

About twenty minutes later, Finn's mom walks in with a small smile. Following her next was Kurt's dad, Burt. Finn gets up from his seat beside my bed and went to give his mom a hug. Then shakes hands with Burt.

"Hi Mom. Hey, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt, Finn. How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Burt.

"So how are you kids? Is everything going smoothly?" I hear Mr. Hummel ask Finn. I noticed the two get into a little conversation, then I see Mrs. Hudson walking towards me.

She walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Hudson. A really needed someone who knows what this is like. And since my mom hasn't changed very much she won't be here. So thank you."

"No problem sweetie. And Quinn just call me Carol. I'm already gonna feel old being a grandma so I don't need a Mrs. Hudson from you." She laughs a little and I soon join in. The laughter soon dies down. "You should get up and walk a little. It will help make the birth a little easier."

Finn's at my side in seconds and helps me on my feet. "Thanks for the advice Carol." I told her before Finn led me into the hallway. Everyone had a pretty long day. We walked into the waiting room. Brittany was laying her head on Mike's shoulder, while the two of them listened to his Ipod. Tina was settled very comfortably on Artie's lap. Santana and Matt were quietly whispering to each other with smiles painted on their faces. Kurt was silently flipping through a magazine, and interrupted Mercedes and Puck occasionally. I was glad Mercedes and Puck were friends. I mean they sorta dated before but Puck was flying solo for awhile and so was she.

I walked around the hospital for a bit, with Finn holding my hand. Eventually he headed back into the room. Carol advised me to get some sleep so I did.

About an hour later I woke up. I looked around the room and noticed Finn had fallen asleep in the chair next to me. I rested my hand on his cheek and silently thanked him for being by my side this entire time. I was definitely gonna have to remember to tell him out loud how grateful I am of him being here. He soon woke up and smiled.

It wasn't long before the contractions started up. Carol was called back into the room and so were Santana and Mercedes.

Finally one of the contractions was finally over, but Finn's hand was still in my tight grip.

"Uh...Quinn. I have to go to the bathroom."

"And you're telling me this why?" the contractions really started to make we irritable. "I'm not your mother. You don't need my permission."

"Well I sorta think I need my hand to go to the bathroom." He answered a little sheepishly but with a bit of teasing tone snuck in.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I let go kinda embarrassed I just said that.

"It's ok. I'll be right back."

After Finn left the room Carol spoke up. "You're doing great Quinn. You should be ready pretty soon."

"It just hurts so much and has been going on for so long. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Come on, Quinnie. You've made it this far and you're more than halfway there. You _can _do this." Mercedes voices her opinion.

"Yeah Q. I mean you were able to stand Ms. Sylvester all year long. You were head cheerio and had high expectations from her. If you could make it through all those hard practices, rude comments, and other things from her you can definitely make it through this. I believe in you and so does everyone else." Santana speaks.

I was now in tears because everyone believed in me more than I believed in myself. "Thank you, you guys. I...Ow!" Santana rushes over and grabs my hand. I squeezed her hand like my life depended on it, because right now it sure did feel like it did.

"Ow! Damn, Quinn! Now I know what Hudson was talking about when he said you had a death grip. Ow!" Santana complained.

"Quinn, I'm gonna go get the housewife the contractions are getting really close together." Carol excused herself from the room. Finally the contraction was over.

"Are you gonna get Puck?" Santana asked.

"No. We both agreed that I'll call him as soon as she's born. He didn't really wasn't to see me giving birth and I was fine with that."

After what felt like forever, Finn finally ran in. "Sorry I kind got a bit sidetracked, talking to Mr. Shue. My mom told me you're almost there." He ran to his seat and grabbed my hand.

"I'm here." The midwife announced. She asked one of them to leave and Santana offered, so she left to go talk to her boyfriend and inform the others. "Ok, Quinn on the next contraction I want you to push. Ok, ready, and...push, Quinn, push."

I did what I was instructed but it just her so much. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

"Come on Quinn. You're doing great. Now push." she directed again.

"_OWWWWWWWW_! Finn it hurts, I can't do this!" I desperately shout.

"It's ok, babe. You _can_ do this." Finn said. Mercedes was now vigorously wiping my forehead from sweat and Carol was on the other side, holding my other hand while trying to encourage me to finish.

It felt like it was going on forever. The pain. Finally I heard the doctor exclaim. "The baby's crowning! Come on Quinn give me two more big pushes."

I did as I was told. And in just a few moments, I hear the loud cry of a little baby.

"Congratulations. It's a girl!" The next thing I noticed was a nurse taking my new little girl for a checkup and cleaning.

In just a matter of minutes, the nurse is back with the baby wrapped up and hands her to me. I couldn't do anything but smile. I was so happy but also exhausted. Mercedes and Carol took a picture of me holding her for the first time, and then took some with Finn in the picture. Mercedes quickly left the room and had Puck replace her spot. Puck held her with tears streaming down his face.

After Puck handed the little girl back to me, he decided this may be the best time to get the paperwork done with. He and Finn went to sign the papers that gave Finn custody of her. He loved that baby, but knew Finn would do much better at being her daddy. He loved her, but didn't feel like her dad.

I was so tired but I really wanted to see my friends before they went home or before I fell asleep. So I turned to Finn who was holding our baby. "Finn, could you get the others I want them to meet our little girl before they leave." _Our baby_. Man, it still felt good to say that.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He handed me the baby. Then he gave me and she a quick kiss before heading out. Not long after Finn left, the whole group came in and they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Awww. Q, she's so beautiful. What's her name?" Brittany asked.

I look up at Finn and he gives me a nod. "New Directions, I want you to meet our newest member of glee club. This little cutie is Beth Deema Jones Fabray-Hudson." I state with a huge smile on my face.

"That's a mouthful." Matt commented. We all laugh a little.

"Deema. That's a really pretty name. How did you come up with it?" Tina asked.

"I can't really remember what origin but it means drizzle. And I thought it sounded much better than just Drizzle." I answered.

"Hey! I still happen to think that Drizzle is very poetic and not to mention the best baby name ever!" Finn opinionated.

"Finn, seriously? Drizzle, she'll be picked on by kids every time it rains or something. Hasn't high school taught you anything about bullying? And never mind him Quinn, Deema is a wonderful name." Kurt butts in.

"You chose Jones for her second middle name?" Mercedes asked shocked and excited.

"Yeah. Mercedes, you and your family took me in when I really needed it. You are my sister from another mister. I just hope that when she grows up, that she can at least be like you. Someone who voices her opinions and reaches out to others in need. So Mercedes, Finn and I would like to ask you something really important."

"What's that, sis?"

"Will you be little Beth's godmother?"

Mercedes was even more shocked than before. She was completely speechless until Kurt nudged her a bit. "Yes! I would be honored!" She walks over to Finn and I and gives each of us a hug.

Now it was Finn's turn. He walked up to Puck. "I know I was mad at you for getting Quinn pregnant but seeing this little girl changed me. I can look past all of that and go back to being your brother from another mother, if you can and want to." He held out his hand and I was watching closely, wondering if Puck would take it.

"You got it, bro!" He took Finn's hand and they both had some of the hugest smiles I've seen them share in a long while. Then they both hugged it out. "So we cool, man?"

"Yeah, we cool. Which brings me up to this. I wanted to thank you for handing custody of Beth over to me but we still want you to be included in her life. So you wanna be her godfather?"

"Godfather? No way! Seriously?" Puck exclaimed.

"No joke. Puck, she may be my daughter now but not biologically. I know that you care about her probably even love her. So now you get to be a part of her life and watch her as she grows up. Will you do it?" Finn asks again.

"Yeah! Of course! Thanks!" He repeats Mercedes' actions and hugs the two new parents.

"Oh and Quinn. I wanted to thank you." Mr. Shue spoke for the first time since entering with the glee club.

"Thank me? Why? What did I do?" Quinn wondered surprised.

"For not only helping us win Regionals, but showing me that everyone can overcome anything. That we can all have hard situations to come back from but with friends, acceptance, and love, we can do whatever we want. Thank you!"

"Wait! We won Regionals?" I ask slightly disappointed that no one mentioned it to me before but I was ecstatic.

From behind Artie's wheelchair sat a huge trophy dedicated to William McKinley High School for coming in first place! We won! We did it! We're going to Nationals!

I was speechless. "Nationals here we come!" I shout when I found my voice again.

"That's right!" Santana and the others agreed.

I soon let out a yawn followed by a long sigh. Finn's paternal instincts soon came into play. "Ok guys we all have had a long and tiring day, especially Quinn. Head home and get some rest. Plus we are getting a bit loud and we don't want to wake up Beth."

We all let out a laugh and everyone filed out of the room after saying goodbye and promising to visit as soon as possible. Everyone except Mercedes and Puck had left.

It was pretty funny that when everyone was gone, Beth had woken up and began to cry. I picked her up and started to rock her back and forth. When she started to calm down I noticed Finn nudge Puck and they shared knowing looks.

"You boys wanna let us in on what you're thinking about?" Mercedes inquired.

Their response was to pull two stools up and place them at the end of the bed. They sat down looked at each other one more time and then stared down to where Beth was comfortably laying in her mother's arms, staring back at them.

_**Finn:**_

_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now._

_Me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound._

_**Both:**_

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you._

_I think I hear them calling, Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?_

_**Puck:**_

_You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't our home_

_I'm always somewhere else, and you're always there alone._

_**Both:**_

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you._

_I think I hear them calling, Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?_

_**Finn:**_

_Beth I know you're lonely, and I hope you'll be alright._

_'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night._

_All night. _

"Thank you." I give them both a huge smile, when I start to see Beth give a cute little baby laugh. Finn came over and took her from me. "Get some sleep, babe. You've had a very long day and Beth will still be here when you wake up."

"What about you three?" I was concerned that they wouldn't be getting any sleep either.

"Quinn, we didn't just give birth. We are tired but not as tired as you." Mercedes started. "The nurse is thankfully bringing in another bed in since this room is pretty big and there's a small couch in the corner over there."

"We'll switch off. Two of us will sleep while the other watches Beth when she is sleeping or awake. If anything happens that none of us can handle, then we'll wake you up. We're all gonna stay in this room." Puck finishes.

"Are you sure? I mean you guys should go home and get some sleep in your own beds." I suggest not wanting to be a burden by making them watch my daughter as I slept.

"We're sure Quinn. We're all part of her life now besides now we can see how we well we can each watch her. Now, get some sleep." Finn leans down and kisses me.

I giggle a little when we both pull away. "Ok. Thank you. I love you guys." I remembered to thank them for everything they've done, are doing, and will do.

"We love you, too, Quinn." they all say in unison.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I watched a bit amused when Finn was first to watch her and found out that he had to change her diaper. He called in the nurse who told him how to put it on correctly so it wouldn't bother her. It took him a few times but now he can say he successfully changed a baby's diaper.

She was so amazing. I couldn't believe that I just gave birth to the most beautiful little baby in the world. I giggled a little to myself seeing the four of them bond. I finally closed my eyes and let the world of dreams envelope me.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Did you guys like it? I'm not sure if i should leave off here as finished or continue it. So I'm gonna leave that up to you! Review and let me know what you want: finished or continued? If people do request that it is continued, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, if they don't want it I'll mark it as finished. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Hey guys! I got some request to continue with this story so I did. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

I was so tired! It's been a week since I was first able to take Baby Beth home. I'm still staying with Mercedes but sometimes me and Beth would crash at Finn's place. His mom and Burt were so much help as were Mr. and Mrs. Jones. It was just so tiring, Beth would be crying in the middle of the night, waking me up. I couldn't imagine having to balance school, glee, and taking care of my baby, yet. But I know I wouldn't trade any of it for anything. I will still keep my grades up in school, the glee club was heading off to California for Nationals, and I couldn't be happier with my little girl.

I headed downstairs to make Beth a bottle. Just as I finished I heard the doorbell ring. I went over to open it to find my boyfriend standing there all ready for school. We still had about an hour before school even started. It was going to be my first day back since giving birth to Beth.

"Morning, babe." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I gave him the best smile that my tired body could manage. He noticed the baby bottle and took it out of my hand. "I'll feed her. Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for school?"

"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss to the cheek before walking with him to my room. Finn walked over to the crib that he and Puck had put together nicely.

"Morning, baby. How's Daddy's little girl? Are you hungry?" I heard Finn whisper to her. He gently picked her up and I turned back just in time to see her give a little yawn. Finn chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle a bit because it was just so adorable. I left to take a shower while Finn fed her and eventually burped her.

When I came out of the shower I noticed Finn rocking her a little to calm her down. He and Beth looked so peaceful. He was so lucky that I had changed her diaper before he showed up. I came up from behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He turned around and looked back and forth between me and the baby in his arms.

"She looks like you. So beautiful and adorable and irresistible. It's hard not to smile when I see her like this so relaxed and peaceful. I can't believe she's ours." Finn smiled.

"Well you better believe it Hudson. This angel is ours and that's not going to change. You understand?" he nodded. "Good. I should go wake Mercedes up. Could you get the baby bag ready for today?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I found myself standing in front of the William McKinley High School. Finn, Mercedes and, I had just dropped Beth off at the daycare about a five minute walk from here. We were lucky that it was so close to school which meant that we could pick her up right before glee and head home after rehearsals. Right now, I wish I could have stayed with Beth because I did not want to walk through those two doors. I turned around, deciding to not go in there and head back home. But when I turned around, I bumped into Finn's chest.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, girl. The school is this way." Mercedes pointed out.

"I can't do this you guys. I can't go in there. I don't think I can take everything people are gonna say about me." I wrapped my arms around his back and cried into his chest.

"Come on, Q. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." he lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You _can _do this, Quinn. You didn't think you could give birth, _but_ you did. You didn't think you could be a mother in high school, _but_ you are. And a very good one I might add. If anyone can do this, you can." Mercedes added.

"Don't worry about what people say. I'm gonna be walking with you to every class as are some of the others, so those people are gonna wanna think twice before they say something they'll regret. Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You made a little mistake and that resulted in the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen." Finn reminded me.

It never surprised me that Finn and Mercedes could always make me feel better. "Thank you. I love you, Mercedes." I say before giving the godmother of my baby a hug. "I love you, Finn." I said sincerely and embraced him again.

"I love you too, Quinn." I heard him murmur before he kissed the top of my head. He wrapped his arm around my waist and he headed for the front of the school. There, we noticed all the other glee clubbers, once again minus Rachel and Jesse.

"Hi guys. What are you all doing here?" I say quietly.

"We thought it would be a good idea if we all walked in with you on your first day back, Quinn." Kurt explained.

"And whose idea was this?" Mercedes wondered.

"Santana's." Everyone answered together. When I looked over at Santana she was slightly blushing.

I walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Santana."

"Your welcome. I just thought that maybe people need to see that if they mess with one of us, they have to deal with all of us." She said and looked at her fellow members, who returned smiles.

"So, are you ready, Q?" Brittany asked me from her spot next to Mike, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, Britt. Let's do this." The eleven of us all walked into that school together. Once inside we were greeted with confused looks and a lot of whispers.

"Well if you look who it is. The residence of Loserville." Karofsky and his buddy, Azmio showed up. "Oh and Queen Preggers is back too. How was childbirth? Give me a call whenever you're ready to make baby number two, slut."

I looked down. No matter how many times I heard that, it always hurt more every time. I turned into Finn's chest, not wanting to face these guys anymore. I felt his arms wrap around me just before I heard another remark leave the Neanderthal's lips.

"Awww...Hudson that's so sweet. You think that if you comfort her enough, she'll finally sleep with you. That might not actually be a bad idea. But you might want to tap that before I do."

"Don't talk to me, my friends, my daughter, or my girlfriend like that! You're just too damn weak to admit that I'll always have something you don't. I'll have people who love me and a daughter to love and love me back. Not to mention the fact that I can actually get a girlfriend. I'm pretty sure that I haven't seen any girls knocking down your door."

"Nice man." Puck commented before fist bumping with Finn. "Finn's right. When you grow up, you'll be single. Added to the fact that you'll turn into one of those freaky and awkward cat ladies."

"You better watch it Puckerman. Ever since you joined Homo-Explosion and knocked up Queen Chasity, you've lost your respect."

"My respect? My respect from who, _you_? Please, like I even need it or want it."

"You might want it. If not, I'll just make sure that you and your group of losers experience high school as a living hell."

"You and who? Azmio?" Santana rolled her eyes. "That puts two of you against all of us. You wouldn't stand a chance. So why don't you head on off to the pet store and buy the first cat of many to be your companion for life."

"Just so you know, we have the hockey team on our side."

"What does that have to do with anything? Half of us are girls and everyone knows that guys can't hit a girl." Tina spoke up. "But that won't stop any of us from hitting them."

Santana spoke up again. "And don't even try to get the cheerios in on this. If Coach Sue finds out, your lives are gonna be the ones going through hell."

"So get this through your head. You mess with one of us, you deal with all of us." Mercedes repeated Santana's words from before.

Next thing I saw was Mike, Matt, and Puck stepping in front of the whole group and staring down Karofsky and Azmio. They took up intimidating stances, arms crossed over their chests.

The hallway got quiet and everyone was waiting to see who would make the first move. Karofsky was the first to move. "Hey Preggers, pull down your shirt, none of us need to see your stretch marks."

That really pissed Santana and Brittany off. They both went up to him, blocking his way before he could escape. Santana brought her hand up and full on slapped him across the face, while Brittany kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Matt and Mike then hugged their girls. By this time everyone who saw it were laughing and luckily Artie had caught the whole thing on video. This was definitely going on the school website. We all started to walk away, showing praise to both Santana and Brittany. I let go of Finn and went over to Brittany and Santana.

The first thing I noticed was that Santana's hand was red and slightly throbbing. Man that had to hurt!

"Thank you, Brittany, Santana." I hugged Britt first, then San. I grabbed her hand and took a better look. "Sorry that you hurt your hand slapping him."

"Don't worry about. It felt really good to do that. Besides I've experienced the _Quinn Fabray Death Grip_ and let me tell you that that hurts about 10x more." I give her a playful shove for her comment and hugged her again.

Just then the bell rang. Sadly, most of us had to go our separate ways. We all promised to meet up for lunch later, though. My first class I shared with Santana, Finn, and Mike, so the four of us made our way over Mr. Regant's health class. We made jokes and my mood had brightened immensely. We all sat together and it went great. Maybe, just maybe my first day back won't be that bad.

At lunch, I called the daycare to make sure that Beth was ok since it was my first day being away from her for so long. I was worried about my baby. I was relieved when the babysitter, Katie, told me that Beth was fine and was now taking a nap. After hanging up, I joined the glee club for lunch.

* * *

><p>One of my favorite parts of school finally rolled around, glee club. I walked in with Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina and we were talking live we've known each other for our whole lives. And to think that I probably wouldn't even give Mercedes or Tina the time of day if it wasn't for this glee club really did help me get closer to these guys. We all took a seat on the bottom row while the guys took the top row. Mr. Shue had arrived and looked a bit shocked to see me but that was soon replaced with a huge smile.<p>

"Quinn! Glad to have you back! How are you feeling?" Mr. Shue asked.

"It's great to be back, Mr. Shue. I'm feeling fine just a bit tired. That's to be expected since I am taking care of another life now, but I wouldn't give any of it up."

"Well I'm glad that you're back and you're doing fine." Mr. Shue looks up to the rest of the class and looks a bit confused. "Where's Finn?"

"Oh Finn went to pick up our newest member, he should be back any minute now."

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late, Mr. Shue. Just had to pick up Beth." He strolled on in as if cued by my words. I walked over to Finn and Beth and took her off his hands and left him carrying the baby bag.

"New Directions, remember this little one. Our newest member to glee club, Beth Deema Jones Fabray-Hudson." I announce proudly. I looked and saw that Mr. Shue had a tear rolling down his cheek. He must still be hurt about Terri lying about being pregnant. I walked over and stood in front of him. "Mr. Shue, would you like to hold her?"

"Are you sure?" I slowly nod. He held his hands out and I carefully placed her in his hold now. "Hi Beth. You look so much like your mother." A few more tears fell down his face before he handed her back to me and wiped them away. "Thank you, Quinn." I felt bad that he wasn't gonna have the kid he had been looking forward to for months. But he's such a great guy that I knew he was gonna find someone and start a real family with them.

"No Mr. Shue, thank you. I know you really helped me and Finn through our situation. And I'm sorry that I even considered helping Terri lie to you about having a baby.

"It's ok, Quinn. I know that you just weren't able to think straight. Plus, Terri and her sister can get pretty persistent so I don't blame you one bit. Just give me a call if you ever need to talk about this."

"Will do, Mr. Shue. Again thank you."

Since it was the first day I was back, and Beth had come too, we all just relaxed. Mr. Shue had suggested it and said we would start getting ready for Nationals tomorrow. Everyone was so eager to take Beth. I sat back with Finn and enjoyed the time I had to relax with Mercedes and Puck by our sides.

It was fun. Mike and Matt were trying to teach her to dance with her arms. Artie let her ride on his lap while Tina pushed them around. Kurt was showing her pictures of some Pj's that he was thinking about getting her. Brittany and Santana showed her some pictures from the yearbook that borrowed from the library. Sadly the bell rang and we all packed up to head home.

* * *

><p>My first day back to school was a lot more tiring than I thought it'd be. Finn just finished feeding burping her and I had just given her a bath. Now Finn was trying to rock her to sleep. I heard him humming to her but I couldn't identify the song. But eventually it worked, she had fallen asleep.<p>

"Good job, Finn. You got her to sleep." I peck his cheek before taking her and gently placing her in the crib right by my bed. "Are you staying tonight?"

"I could if you want." I give him pleading eyes and nod my head. "Ok, I'll stay, just let me call my mom so she knows where I'm at." I let him call his mom and went back to focusing my attention on Beth.

"Mommy and Daddy love you Beth." I tell her as I covered her tiny body with Finn's old baby blanket, McGeeGee. Then I placed my little baby elephant, the one my grandma got me when I was young, right next to her. I kissed her head and stood up straight.

At the same moment I stood up, I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull me onto the bed. I yelped as I fell onto the bed next to my boyfriend.

"Finn!" I scolded him.

"What?"

"You could have woken up Beth. Plus Mercedes and her parents are here too."

"Oh, sorry. But my mom just said it was fine for me to stay here so I was just happy that I get to spend the night with you and Beth." I was happy that he was staying. I placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok. Thank you for staying and everything you did for me today, Finn. It really meant a lot to me."

"Anytime, Q. You know I would do anything for you and Beth. I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed him again before climbing under my blanket. "Now I don't know about you but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Finn." I turned off the lamp right next to my bed and got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Quinn." I rested my head in the crook of his neck while his arms wrapped around me. Today went by pretty well. Now all I had to focus on was Finn and getting as much sleep as I could before Beth inevitably wakes me in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hope you liked what I wrote. Tell me if you liked it or if there's anything specific you wanna see and I'll consider adding it to my story because right now I could use a few ideas. Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Hi guys, I tried getting this chapter up before the weekend but was unsuccessful. I missed the deadline by barely an hour! Anyways I wrote most of this very late and sorry for the any mistakes. This chapter is a little shorter that the previous but I hope you still enjoy!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

Who knew that the best thing that has ever happened to me would make my life so much harder? I mean I love Beth, but she's been keeping me up almost all night lately. I would put her to sleep and she'd wake up about an hour later. I could barely stay awake during school and barely had the energy to do anything in glee. But I was finally relieved for a little while as I see that we had a three day weekend.

I was going over to Finn's today. His mom really wanted to see Beth and I really wanted to see Finn. It was a Friday so Carol didn't work until later today. I packed all the stuff I would need for the day and Mercedes gave me a lift, since she was going over to Kurt's right after.

After Mercedes dropped me off, I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments passed before Carol opened the door and ushered me in. I walked in and instantly the coziness of the small house. I took a seat on the couch and waited for Finn to come up so we could all spend the day together.

"Finn! Finn!" Carol called upstairs.

"Yeah, Mom?" the voice answered.

She gave a sigh probably wondering why he just couldn't come here. "Quinn and Beth are here! Now come down!"

As Finn rushed down the stairs, I stood up and balanced Beth on my hip. Carol and I laughed when a little when Finn tripped down the last step and ran into the back of the couch. My laughter caused Beth to smile big and let out her own little giggle.

"Glad to know that my daughter also finds my pain very funny." His sarcastic tone very clear.

"Of course babe. We're all able to laugh at each other. Like last night, after you left, she started crying. Mercedes and I finally got her to stop when Mercedes fell off the bed, trying to reach her phone. She laughed which caused us to laugh."

"It's natural. The baby can tell that her laughter is very contagious. And in the future that is gonna be good because she'll get out trouble easily."

"How so?" I wondered.

"Well you and Finn could be yelling at her for something big like walking home alone. Then she'll randomly laugh causing you to laugh and forget why you were yelling at her. Finn did that all the time." Carol explained. "Like when he threw a football and broke one of the car doors. He decided that if he broke the window next to it, that I wouldn't notice. I was lecturing him for a very long time and out of nowhere he starts laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to, and then I just told him to go to his room and never do it again."

"Hey, that trick always worked. It got me out of almost everything. Like the one time me and Puck thought it would be a good idea to run around the neighborhood in only our boxers screaming like Indians."

"Well there was this other time when..." I noticed that Finn had known what she was about to say because he turned super red and continually nodded his head to indicate that he didn't want the story told. "I'll have to tell you later Quinn."

A silence passed over us and soon became awkward. I had an idea to break it. "Uh...Carol would you like to hold her?" I held Beth out to her and she took her. She rocked Beth back and forth while only staring and smiling.

I smiled and went over to hug Finn. I gave him a tired smile as he sat down on the couch. I sat in his lap and watched his mom handle Beth so well.

"Wow...Carol you're really good with the baby...and this one too." I acknowledged, pointing to my boyfriend. We all let out a little laugh. "I don't think I couldn't have done any of this without you guys. I can't even imagine being in your shoes right now."

"Why thank you Quinn. But you're also really good with these two. This little one right her is going to grow up and be the first female president. And thanks to you that little one over there is doing better than just passing his classes."

I moved so that my head was now lying on Finn's leg and my body sprawled out on the couch. I could feel Finn's hands combing through my long hair. I was just feeling so relaxed that I didn't even realize that I started dosing off.

When I woke up, I wasn't on the couch anymore. I was in Finn's room. I figured that he must have taken me up here after I fell asleep. It wasn't long before I noticed that Finn was sitting right next to me, flipping through the channels to watch something.

I snuggled up close to his warm body that seemed to have startled him a bit. When he realized that I had just woken up, he relaxed. I look around the room and I didn't see Beth anywhere. I sat up straight and looked around the tiny room for our baby. He must've noticed my confusion and urgency.

"Relax, Q. She's downstairs with my mom. After you fell asleep, I brought you up here so you could hopefully get some sleep. I wanted to spend time with you, asleep or not, and my mom wanted some time alone with Beth. She'll probably be leaving soon so she'll bring Beth up in a little bit."

My materal instincts went back down to normal and I enjoyed my time with Finn alone. We haven't really spent that much time together alone. Beth was always around and it just felt nice to have my man to myself for awhile.

Sadly the moment ended as Carol walked in. She was carrying the sleeping figure of her granddaughter Beth. "I changed her diaper, fed her, burped her, bathed her and everything. I really thought you may want the rest."

Her consideration was so touching. "Thank you, Carol. I've wished for a time like this for some time." We all talked quietly for a few minutes and shared some very comfortable family moments. Unfortunately, Carol had to leave for work. She left to get ready.

"Your mom is the best Finn. You're so lucky!" I playfully shove him.

"I know." He answered almost instantly. I was about to say something but then saw a huge smile appear on his face. "I'm kidding, Q. Your mom is that bad."

"She was horrible to me when I was pregnant. She knew I was pregnant Finn! She was so scared of my dad that she didn't doing anything to help me. She sat back and watched as everything played out. Then when my own dad kicks me out, she's there with nothing to say, no objections at all! Yeah that's a great and supportive mom alright!" I ranted, making sure to add sarcasm to my last statement. But it was hardly recognized as the tears flowed out and I was sobbing and weeping.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, Q. Sh...don't cry. She doesn't deserve to have a daughter like you. Or a second chance for that matter. Sure you made a mistake, but everyone does. Who cares what she thinks anymore. All I have to say is that I'm proud that you made it though it. The mistake proved to be the best thing that has happened to us so far." I cry into his chest for a bit.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt, Finn." I apologize after I stopped crying.

"Don't worry about it, Quinn. I can just change into another one."

"It's just that even thinking about my mom just brings back so many memories, good and bad. Whether I want to or not, sometimes I have to relive them. Most of the time, I'm not a big fan of it but I just have to."

"You do what you have to do. Oh and Quinn when I was talking about your mom I wasn't talking about your mother, I was talking about your mom."

It took me a little while until I thought I knew what he was talking about.

"You're talking about Mrs. Jones, aren't you?" He nodded.

* * *

><p>Nationals was rapidly approaching and we still don't have a complete set list decided on but we're taking it slow. Mr. Shue is up front and shouting out ideas, some good, some not so much. But we were making progress. Brittany, Mike, Matt, and Santana had come up with some amazing choreography for the songs we have decided on. Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina were looking through outfits for the performances. Puck and Artie were playing with their guitars hoping something would just pop into their head. Me and Finn were constantly switching from group to group while still taking care of Beth.<p>

Ten minutes into class, our diva and her follower decided to finally show up.

"Mr. Shue I have something I would like to suggest..."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Did you guys like it? I really will try to get the next chapter up right after the Fourth of July. No promises but I will try. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Hi guys! I tried, I really tried to get this up earlier but with no success. But here it is, Chapter 10! Thanks for all you who have read and reviewed this story so far! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

"Mr. Shue I have somethings I would like to suggest..."

Some of us sighed others groaned. The diva's presence hasn't really been missed lately. It was kinda nice not to have her bragging or complaining.

"Do we really have to hear them, Mr. Shue?" Mercedes asked from her seat. Everyone was nodding there heads, agreeing with Mercedes. They all knew that from Rachel it would probably be more like demands than suggestions.

"Guys, come on. Seeing as we don't have a complete set list, we're gonna have to hear what she has to say." Everyone let out more groans but knew that they probably couldn't win when their teacher was on the diva's side.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue. So I was thinking that it could start off with a duet between me and Finn, then a solo by myself, and then our group number." She more demanded than suggested, just like we thought she would. "And for the songs, I have chosen –––"

"I don't want to do a duet with you Rachel." Finn cut her off.

"But, Finn I have the perfect song for us. Plus we are the captains and have the best voices out of everyone here."

"I don't care what song you picked. I don't want to sing with you." He stated bluntly. Then he looked over at me and Beth. I smiled at him. "Plus everyone in here has an amazing voice Rachel."

"Yeah! And who do you think you are? You can't just walk back in here out of nowhere and trying to demand solos instead of earning them like the rest of us have to do!" Santana shouted, causing the diva to flinch.

"But, this is Nationals. We have to have our best singers perform. So I'm sorry Santana, but I guess you'll just have to stick to dancing."

Matt had to hold his girlfriend back. "Come on, San. She's not worth it." He continues to quietly whisper in her ear until finally she starts to calm down. She gives Matt a little kiss and sits back down.

"I think you owe Matt a 'thank you', Rachel." Mike said from behind his best friend.

"Why do I need to thank Matt?"

"Because he just saved your face from being ripped off at the hands of the one and only Santana Lopez. So I think you do owe him a thank you." I finally spoke up.

The short diva gave a sigh. "Fine. Thank you, Matt, for keeping Santana from causing me any harm."

"You're welcome Rachel. But don't talk to my girlfriend like that again." His voice stern with a hint of protectiveness.

"Now, like I was saying, I think our best singers should perform at Nationals."

"That's why Quinn should sing." Puck interjected. I blush a little when I hear the others, except for Rachel of course, agreeing with him. "She helped us win at Regionals. She's worked really hard. I think Quinn should get a solo."

"Please, Noah. She can barely hold a note. Let alone, sing with heart and passion."

I gasp. I didn't do it by myself but I know that I helped us win at Regionals. "Are you saying that I can't sing, Berry?"

"Not with enough passion and heart."

I carefully hand Beth to Finn. Then I walk over to Brad and tell him what to play. "Take a seat Berry." I say taking the center of the room. Everyone was now sitting. Slowly the song begins to play and I let the music flow through me. I look over at Beth and never let my eyes leave her beautiful face. Finally my cue to sing comes and I let the words fall from my mouth, dedicating them to my daughter, Beth.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I wanna be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light and the_

_world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me gives me_

_strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand_

_around my finger_

_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart_

_has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am and what will be_

_Though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_

_she made me_

_For I'll be there_

_In my daughter's eyes_

As the song ends, I hear the applause and can't help but blush. I walk on over to Finn and take Beth back into my arms. "How did you like that, Beth? Did you like hearing Mommy sing for you?" The baby in my arms smiles and lets out a little giggle.

"Well I think that settles it. Quinn, we're gonna need your voice at Nationals." Mr. Shue announces.

"Thank you Mr. Shue. Do you think that I could sing another solo with Finn?" I ask.

"If Finn wants to, I think that will be a great idea."

I look over to my boyfriend with hopeful eyes. "Why wouldn't I want to sing with you? Of course, I'd love to sing a solo with you, Q."

"And adding onto Finn's earlier statement, I think that everyone should be able to let their voices shine a little bit more. Especially Santana, Brittany, Matt, and Mike. They're always our dancers or background vocals, I mean they should get a chance to sing just like the rest of us.

"That's a great idea, Quinn! How bout it guys, wanna sing at Nationals?

"Yeah!" The four all agreed at once.

Rachel just had to keep going. "What about me and Jesse?"

Before anyone could respond her sidekick spoke for the first time since arriving in the room. "Actually, you guys. I'm leaving New Directions and going back to Vocal Adrenaline. It's not necessarily because I don't like you, because I do sorta. But I realized that I don't belong here. Besides, you'll probably do way better without me."

"Wait Jesse. What about us?" Rachel seemed a bit desperate.

"We can keep this relationship going if you want Rachel. Just give me a call." He gives Rachel a hug. With a final wave to the rest of us, he walks out. I had to admit he wasn't really that bad. He was even the perfect guy for Berry.

"Great. So I think that's enough progress for today. I don't want to overdo it. So you're all dismissed and have a great weekend. Stay safe!" we heard him call as we were walking out.

On my way out, Santana grabbed my arm. "Yeah, San?"

"I just wanted to thank you for suggesting what you did back there. You're one of the only people who knows that I really wanted to sing in front of a crowd. So thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you later at Puck's ok?" She nodded and we hugged before leaving.

* * *

><p>All of us had planned to go camping for the weekend, with our parent's approval. We all had planned it and it was decided before Rachel had showed so she wasn't joining us. Carol had this weekend off and she gladly volunteered to watch Beth for the time so that we could get a little time without much responsibility.<p>

I had my bags packed and loaded onto Finn's truck, along with his, Mercedes', and Kurt's. We were all gonna head to Puck's house together, where everyone was meeting so we could head to the lake at once.

"Ready to go?" He asked once everyone was seated and buckled in. We all nodded and Finn pulled out. We made the short trip from Mercedes' place to Puck's. I noticed that everyone else was already there, waiting for us outside.

"Finally, can we go now?" Brittany asked as soon as we pulled up.

"Yes, Britt. We're about to leave." Santana says. "Does everyone have what they need?" We all nodded.

Puck came out of his house just then. "Ok good. Everyone's here. Um...Finn will drive his truck with Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt. Mike will drive Matt, Santana, and Brittany in his. And I'll drive Artie's family van with him and Tina. Now guys, come help me load all the essentials."

Within the hour, we're at the lake and beginning to pitch the tents. We decide to pitch tree tents that could easily fit four people each. The guys continued to handle that, while we girls starting clearing some of the area. By the time everything is done, we're all pretty exhausted. So we begin to decide who's sharing their tents with who.

"Well I don't care, as long as I get to share with my girl, Mercedes." Puck said, wrapping his arms around her. I was happy for them. They decided to give their relationship another try a little while ago and they both seemed to be really happy.

So the sharing of tents was finally decided upon. Britt, San, Matt, and Mike were sharing one. Kurt, Mercedes and Puck in another. And me, Finn, Tina, and Artie in the last one. Tina and I went in and laid some blankets and pillows on the floor, while Finn helped carry Artie in.

We all settled and began to talk a bit. Soon, we all agreed to go to sleep considering that we did have to go through an entire day of school earlier.

I turn in my sleeping bag to face Finn.

"She's fine Q. You can trust my mom. I mean just look at me." We laugh a little. He always knew how to read me.

"I know, I'm just a little worried. I don't like being away from her. I barely like the idea of the daycare but it's for the best so you and I can finish school."

Without saying anything to me, he begins to unzip his sleeping bag, followed by mine. Then, he zipped them together to make one big one. "She's fine. But if it will make you feel better, we can cuddle."

I gladly accept his offer and snuggle my body into his. He kisses my forehead with a goodnight. I smile, a little worried about Beth, but I knew that I could trust Carol with her. So I went to sleep and decided to try and enjoy myself for the few days we're here.

* * *

><p>Author Note: So how was it? I had the idea of the camping trip because I kinda wanted to get some New Directions bonding before Nationals. Special thanks to justareader13 for the song suggestion! If you guys have any ideas, just PM me or leave it in the review and I'll try to add it to my story. Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Hi guys. Here's Chapter 11. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

I haven't had a sleep that good since Beth was born. Everyone slept in pretty late, so it was really bright when we crawled out of our tents. Mike and Matt were the first ones out and had already started on making breakfast even though it was already almost lunchtime. I walked over to see if they needed help.

"Morning Mike. Morning Matt. Do you guys need any help?" I politely ask the two boys currently in front of the portable stove with a pan and some food.

"Morning Quinn. Naw, I think we're good. But thanks for the offer." Matt answered.

"Yeah, we should be good over here, but Brittany looks like she's having a little trouble setting up the table and chairs. You think you could give her a hand?" Mike had asked after noticing his girlfriend fumbling around with a folded chair.

"Sure." I make sure to steal a piece of bacon before making my way over to the blonde in need of help setting things up.

In about half an hour, everyone is out of their tents and had a plate of food in hand. We were sitting or standing around, discussing today's plans. Once done eating, we cleaned up and gathered our staff that we needed for the lake.

Just as soon as we got there, Artie played some awesome we all began to lay out our towels. I laid my towel between Santana's and Finn's. Finn pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his nicely toned body. He and the other guys, besides Artie and Kurt, went straight to the water and jumped in. Besides being the DJ for the day, Artie was filming the events of the day.

"Hey, Q. Can you help me over here?" Santana waved a bottle of sunblock in front of my face. I took it from her as she sat down in front of me. I made sure to rub it into her shoulders and at that moment, Matt had looked over.

"Hey, San. I thought you said that I could help you with that." Matt called from the water when he noticed that I took what was supposed to be his job.

"I did, and you could have if you didn't run straight into the water with all the other guys." Matt gave a slight pout face at Santana's words. But he soon continued hanging with his bros.

As I finished Santana, I started rubbing the white liquid onto the skin that was still exposed, while I wore a tank top and some shorts. I wore my bikini underneath it, but I haven't had that much time to lose some of this fat. I mean I did lose a lot of weight after the pregnancy but not enough where I'm comfortable to show my body.

Santana and I both put on our sunglasses and laid back and relaxed, basking in the warmness the sun had to offer. It was the perfect day to be at the lake. It was sunny and it wasn't too hot.

Not long after lying back, my beautiful sun had disappeared. I lowered my sunglasses to find the source to the disappearance of the warm shining star. When I look up I see Finn dripping wet from head to toe. No wonder the light was gone.

"Finn. What are you doing?" I say a little annoyed. "You're blocking our sun." I look over to confirm that Santana was now cast in his shadow as well.

"Well I thought I would just help you have some fun, Quinn." He has this smirk on his face telling me that he had something planned.

"What are you talking..." Before I could get another word out, he picked me up, wetting the clothes that was now pressed against his body. He starts to walk out into the water until he is knee deep. Now I knew what he had planned. "Don't you dare!" I hiss out to Finn.

"Don't what?" He says trying to sound perfectly innocent.

"Don't throw me in!" I start squirming in his arms. "Now put me down, Finn!" I start to hit his chest in protest.

"Whatever you say." He smiles.

With those words, he removes his arms from under me and lets me fall. I hit the cold water with a shriek. "FINN!" As soon as I resurfaced I ran up to him. When I was so close, he starts to run away. I run after him, gonna show him exactly how much I liked being thrown in. "Finn! Get back here!"

"No chance, Quinn." He continues to run and seems to be running in a certain direction instead of just trying to avoid me. He kept running in a straight line. I was oblivious to everything else going on around me because I had my eyes focused on Finn's back, determined to catch him. "Now Puck!" I hear Finn call out randomly,

I was so confused why Finn was calling Puck that I barely noticed that Finn had changed directions. Then I realized why Finn was running in a straight line. He was blocking my line of perspective. As Finn's figure disappears from the line I was chasing him on, a figure of Puck had taken its place. And he had something in both hands.

They were water balloons! I felt two of them hit and tried to run away. But soon I was grabbed by a strong pair of arms and held up, not being able to move. At the same time, continuing to be pelted by Puck with water balloons. I felt like a human shield. Puck threw his last balloon and I was dropped into the water again.

When I popped my head out, I saw Finn and Puck looking down at me.

"That was great man." Finn fist bumped Puck.

"So how's the water, Fabray?" Puck smirking, then laughing.

"I don't know Puck. Why don't you tell me?" Once the words left my lips, I stood up and pounced on him. The impact knocked him clean over and had him falling into the water with me on top. The second his head popped up, I dunked him.

His head reappeared after stood up. He started to splutter out some water. "Nicely played, Fabray." He commented.

"Thanks, Puckerman." I acknowledged, holding my hand out. He took it and I slowly helped him to his feet.

Then I feel a two arms wrap around my body. "Nice job, babe."

"Oh don't even try that. I'm still mad at you." To punctuate my point, I slap his arms. By this time, Puck had run off to talk to Mercedes. He pulls out his big guns and gives me the puppy face. "No Finn. Stop that. You know I hate it when you give the the puppy dog face."

He just continues to give me the look. "I'm sorry Quinn."

"Ugh...Fine. I forgive you Finn." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I hate how you know that I can't turn down the puppy face."

"Oh you know you love it. It just makes my world so much easier." He chuckles. And I soon join in. "I love your laugh, Q."

"And I love you, Finn." I pull his head down so his lips would meet mine. When we pull apart, we're both smiling.

"Come on." He leans down a little so that I can jump on his back. He gives me a piggy back ride back to our spot.

We got back just in time to see the guys one by one grab the girls and throw them in. Matt carried Santana and tossed her in. Mike had Brittany over his shoulder. Puck scared Mercedes and chased her into the water. Kurt stayed hidden behind Artie's chair and conversed with him, so the guys didn't bother trying to throw him in.

We played for hours. Splashing each others, danced to the music playing, and popping the rest of the water balloons that Puck had tried to hide in hopes to ambush the girls.

It was starting to get dark so Finn and Matt got out earlier than us to start a little bonfire. Soon the fire was lit and we were all ready to get out. We all moved our towels to circle the warm fire.

"Q. Here change into this." Finn handed me his shirt.

"I'm not gonna change in front of everyone. And I'm not gonna change while it's getting dark by myself." I said still wrapping my freezing body with my towel.

"It's dry and it'll keep you warm. I'll come with you if you want. Just put it over your bikini." I agree and we walk away from the group so I could put on his ginormous shirt. It almost covered down to my knees.

"Thank you, Finn." I grab his hand after changing, give him a quick peck to the cheek, and we start walking back to the others. My towel and wet clothes were hanging on a small tree with the other wet towels. Since mine was wet, we shared Finn. He sat down and I sat between his leg. I leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me trying to help me warm up quicker.

"Who's up for a small little jam session?" Artie asked, dialing down the music and bringing out the couple instruments that we brought.

Finn was handed a guitar and I threw him a questioning look. "I didn't know you could play the guitar."

"Well I'm not that good at it. Puck's been teaching me a little bit. But I prefer the drums." Finn smiled.

_**Guys: **__My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

_I told her "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_**All: **__We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_**Guys: **__She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_**All: **__We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_**Guys: **__When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba_

_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba_

_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_**All: **__We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

We sounded really good and gave ourselves a nice round of applause. It wasn't long before Puck and Finn began to play the next song.

_**Finn: **__If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_**Puck: **__If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_**Mercedes and Quinn: **__Find out what we're made of_

_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_**All: **__You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_That's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_Yeah Yeah_

_**Matt: **__If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_Beside you_

_**Mike: **__And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will_

_Remind you_

_Ohh_

_**Brittany and Santana: **__Find out what we're made of_

_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_**All: **__You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_Yeah Yeah_

_**Artie, Kurt, and Tina: **__You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_**All: **__You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_You can count on me cos' I can count on you_

Again we're proud of the song we just sang _together_.

"Can you guys believe it? I mean if it weren't for glee club, half of us would never have talked to each other. Now all of us are here singing and having fun." Finn thought out loud.

"Yeah. I'm actually glad that I joined this year." Puck said, earning nods from many of us, especially the jocks and cheerios.

"I'm so glad you got this whole thing on video Artie." Mercedes says.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thanks for reading. I'm thinking that the next chapter will probably be the last. It will include Nationals and it will most likely be the longest chapter for this story. Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought. Please leave a review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Hi guys! Here's the last chapter to _I Still Believe_. I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, and all the other good stuff. I hope that you guys like this chapter! Longest chapter ever, yay!

* * *

><p>I Still Believe<p>

Sadly, our weekend getaway had to come to an end. Our flight to Southern California was at 8pm which was in about an hour. So we all spent pretty much half the day packing for the school trip. We were gonna get there late and go straight to bed. When we wake up we'll practice for an hour or two then head off to Nationals. Then we'll celebrate whether we win or lose and head back to Lima the next day, proud to have even made it to Nationals.

I just finished packing up enough clothes for Beth on the trip. I had finished my own luggage awhile ago. Finn and I both decided that it would be cool to bring Beth along to California, then she could see her parents perform for her. But she could only go if we were able to have an adult that we trusted watch her while we performed. Mr. Shue had volunteered to babysit her, and we considered it but realized that he would probably be too busy with the glee club. Thankfully, Mrs. Jones and Carol said that they would be glad to come. The whole glee club helped come up with enough money to pay for the extra tickets.

I heard my phone ringing somewhere. I searched around the room and found it in Beth's crib. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, beautiful. How are my babies doing?" The voice says.

"Hi, Finn. Beth and I are fine. How are you?"

"Great. So, my mom, Kurt and I will be there in about 15 minutes. Are you, Beth, Mercedes, and Mrs. Jones all packed and ready? Is there anything you guys need me to bring?" Finn had become even more responsible since Beth was born.

"Well Beth and I are ready. I think someone wants to see her daddy and grandma and of course her Uncle Kurt. But Mercedes and Mrs. Jones should be done any moment now. So come on over."

"Ok. I just gotta pack all the luggage into the car and we'll be right over. I'll see you in a bit. I love you both. Bye."

"We love you too. We'll be waiting. Bye Finn." I hang up the phone and go over to pick Beth up. "Daddy and Grandma are going to be here soon. How about I give you a shower and get you changed, so that Daddy can feed you when he gets here."

I grab a towel and take Beth for a nice shower. As soon as I finished changing Beth and putting her clothes on, the doorbell rings. I walk down and open the door.

"Hey, baby." Finn walks in giving me a kiss on my lips.

"Hi, Finn. Hi, Kurt. Hello, Carol." I greet as I see the two of them following close behind Finn.

Kurt waves before walking up to Mercedes' room. Carol looks around the house and takes in her surroundings for a minute or two. "Oh. Hi, Quinn. Are you ready?"

"Almost. I just need to take a quick shower." I answer her. Then I turn to her son. "Finn can you feed Beth while I go take a shower and bring our stuff down."

"Sure." He gently takes the baby from my arms and walks into the kitchen for a baby bottle.

"Make your self comfortable, Carol. I'm sure Mrs. Jones should be down any second now." I notified her as I motioned her into the living room. "I'll be right down, when I'm finished. And could you watch Finn, sometimes he forgets that he's supposed to burp Beth after feeding her."

"I'll do that. Now go, get ready."

I run up the stairs, and take a shower. When I finish, I walk into my room and find Mercedes waiting on my bed. She too had just finished taking a shower.

"Hey girl. You ready? Everyone's downstairs." Mercedes informed me. I nodded.

We both grabbed our stuff and Finn helped load it into his car after handing Beth over to his mom. Then we all gathered into in. Finn drove with me sitting up front. Carol, Mrs. Jones, and Beth sat behind us with Beth in the middle. Kurt and Mercedes sat in the back. Once all seated and buckled in we headed off to the airport.

* * *

><p>We landed in California, around 9pm California time. About an hour later, we found ourselves in a hotel lobby. We waited for Mr. Shue to go get the rooms and room keys, so that we could head up and go to bed.<p>

Finally, Mr. Shue came back with the keys. "Ok, here we go. We're all on the fourth floor and the rooms are right next to each other. Mrs. Jones and Ms. Hudson's room is room 426 and mine will be 438. Once I call your name come get your rooms are two to three people to a room. Mike, Matt, and Puck. Kurt and Artie. Finn, Quinn, and Beth. Mercedes and Tina. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. You'll have a wake call of 8am and make sure you're at breakfast by nine. Go on!"

Tiredly, we all headed up to our rooms. Finn had Beth over one shoulder and was carrying his bad with his other hand. I rolled the suitcase Beth and I were sharing and walked in front of them with our room key.

When I walked in I saw that our room was connected with another. When I opened the door, I found that we were connected with Carol and Mrs. Jones. It was good news since we know that they will definitely help us with Beth.

I walked back over to Finn and helped him tuck Beth in who was still sleeping. He and I went to change into our PJs, before jumping onto the other bed. We didn't have the energy to talk, so we went straight to sleep.

The next morning Finn and I had our own little wake up call at 7 in the morning. Her name was Beth. Finn was out of bed and rocking Beth back and forth before I even sat up. I stayed laying down to see how he would handle the situation.

"Shh...it's ok Beth She started to fall back asleep in Finn's arm. When she finally did, instead of putting back on her own bed, Finn layed her down on his chest.

"Nice job, baby." I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." He wraps one arm around me and brings me closer to his body. I slowly run my hand over her head before kissing it. We both stayed up and admired our baby for a little longer.

Eventually the hotel wake up call reminded us that we had to get ready. I went to get ready and when I finished, Finn went to get ready while I fed Beth.

The competition was later today. At breakfast Mr. Shue had us make sure we know what we were doing, and that we ate a nice healthy breakfast. We decided to go into his room after eating to practice for a bit. The competition wasn't until two, so Shue was gonna make us practice until lunch.

"Ok guys. That was great. Let's run through it again one more time and then we can head out to lunch." Mr. Shue said. We all groaned.

"Mr. Shue, we've been practicing for two hours without any breaks. We're all tired and hungry." Mercedes spoke from her spot.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue. If you overwork us before the competition, we're not gonna do so well." Puck agreed. All of us were agreeing with Puck and Mercedes. We already have the number down and memorized.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go get something to eat. Then we can relax a little before Nationals. Ok?" Mr. Shue sighed.

We all ran out as fast as we could to get to the food. We all ate a good amount making sure not to eat too much, so our routine wouldn't be _messy_.

* * *

><p>All of us were now in our Nationals costume. We dressed pretty much how we always do. The guys were in nice pants, a button up shirt, and a tie. The girls were wearing a dress that were the same colors as the guys outfit. We were on the bus making our way to Nationals.<p>

When we stepped off, we were amazed with the amount of people entering the building. All the girls were tightly holding onto the our boyfriend's hand. Kurt and Rachel were holding hands since they didn't have anyone with them.

Mr. Shue led us inside and we watched the other schools perform while awaiting our turn.

"Hey, Quinn. I'm gonna get a water. Wanna come with." Kurt ask from right next to me. I give him a smile and nod. I tell Finn where I'm going before Kurt and I walk out.

"Oh my gosh. Did you hear the other school's. They're amazing." Kurt started to sound a bit nervous.

"Hey so are we! You know that." I playfully push him which causes him to laugh nervously. We're laughing and talking until Kurt runs into someone pacing back and forth. Kurt fell back onto his butt.

"Oh. Gosh. I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going. I'm sorry. Here let me help you." The boy stuck his hand out and Kurt took it. He helped Kurt to his feet and we both for the first time look at the boy who knocked Kurt over.

The boy was very good looking. He looked to be about 5'8" with black hair and hazel eyes. He also wore the uniform of what Kurt told me was from Ohio's Dalton Academy.

"You're from Dalton Academy? Ohio, right?" I ask wanting to confirm my info.

"Oh. Yes. I'm from Dalton Academy. Transferred there after getting bullied for being gay. Love that school and the Warblers." I noticed how Kurt's look to guy changed as soon as he said that he was gay.

"Warblers?" I ask.

"It's the name of our singing group. We're performing soon. You guys from Ohio too?" he asked us.

"Yes. We're from Lima. We're part of the glee club named New Directions."

"Oh that's nice. It really isn't that far from Dalton then. Please don't think of me as rude but by the way you're dressed and the way your face and hair look, I was wondering if you were gay..." the boy concluded about Kurt.

"No I don't think of you as rude. And yes I too am gay." I see them both smile even bigger at the statement. "You're the first person I met from Ohio that was gay or at least very open about it."

The boy chuckled a little. "Yeah you are too. Hi, my name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And this is my friend, Quinn Fabray." I shyly wave, somewhat feeling a bit of a third wheel.

"Nice to meet you..." Blaine started to say before he was cut off by another boy in the same uniform as his own.

"Blaine! Come on. We're up next, we have to get ready." The other boy said.

"Well that's me. I gotta go." He started to walk away. "Oh wait!" Blaine grabbed the nearest piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He quickly scribbled something on it before handing it to Kurt. "Here's my number. I hope we can talk again soon..." Blaine said.

"Absolutely. I'd love to. I'll text you soon!" Kurt says.

"Uhh...cool. Well bye, Kurt. Bye Quinn."

We quickly waved bye before he disappeared with his friend.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn! Did you see him. He looked so hot!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know. I know. I'm so happy for you Kurt! You may have found your new future boyfriend. And you'll still have the chance to see him again since you have his number and he lives in Ohio." I was excited for Kurt. He really did deserve to be loved by someone.

"Blaine Anderson. Kurt Anderson. Doesn't sound too bad!" Kurt continued.

We rushed to the confession stand and bought our water. Then we hurried back to the others so that we could tell Mercedes what just happened.

"Oh. Goodness. Why did I miss this?" Mercedes asked, envying me and Kurt for meeting Kurt's potential future boyfriend.

Finally, our turn was up next. Mr. Shue led us to the green room for our before performance pep talk, leaving Mrs. Jones, Carol, and Beth behind.

"Ok guys. This is it! Nationals! It doesn't matter whether we win or lose because we will still have next year thanks to your performance at Regionals. So go out there and have fun. And no matter what happens, be proud that we made it here. Come on New Directions, take us home!" Mr. Shue announced.

We all walked behind the curtains of the stage. Taking our positions.

"God I'm so nervous, you guys." I say as we're waiting for our cue.

"It's ok. We all are. You can do this Quinn. We all can." Santana says.

"Santana's right. Let's go back to McKinley proud of what we did here. Make our families proud and especially Mr. Shue. I mean he helped us make it to where we are now. So for Mr. Shue." Finn yelled.

"For Mr. Shue!" we all shouted.

Then Finn leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Not to mention that our beautiful little girl is out there. Let's make her proud."

I lean in and give him a kiss. He raised his eyebrow. "Good luck kiss." I explained.

"Now for our next performers. Please help me welcome Ohio's William McKinley's New Directions!" The MC announced.

"That's our cue." I say to no one in particular. _Here we go_. I think as the music plays and Finn and I step out to start it.

_**Finn and Quinn:**__ Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_**Quinn:**__ But I hold on_

_**Finn and Quinn: **__I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_We will always, always, always be pretending?_

_How long do I fantasize?_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

_**Finn:**__ But I hold on_

_**Finn and Quinn:**__ I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_'Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_**New Directions:**__ Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_**(Quinn: Tear down all the walls)**_

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_**(Finn: Only be pretending)**_

_**New Directions :**__ Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending? _

We finished with a huge applause from the crowd. We all smile and Finn and I walk back so that Santana can help start the next song.

_**Santana:**__ Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,_

_It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are._

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,_

_Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

_**Artie:**__ Lay it all down_

_**Brittany:**__ Got something to say_

_**Artie:**__ Lay it all down_

_**Brittany:**__ Throw your doubt away_

_**Artie:**__ Do or die now_

_**Brittany:**__ Step on to the plate_

_**Artie:**__ Blow the door wide open like_

_**Artie and Brittany:**__ Up up and away_

_**New Directions:**__ Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight_

_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight_

_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_**Puck:**__ Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts_

_Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock_

_Hey-hey-hey you and me_

_**Mike and Tina:**__ Keep on staring at the road_

_Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control_

_**Mike:**__ Lay it all down_

_**Tina:**__ Got something to say_

_**Mike:**__ Lay it all down_

_**Tina:**__ Throw your doubt away_

_**Mike:**__ Do or die now_

_**Tina:**__ Step on to the plate_

_**Mike:**__ Blow the door wide open like_

_**Mike and Tina:**__ Up up and away_

_**New Directions: **__Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight_

_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight_

_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_**Matt:**__ Hey hey hey you_

_Hey hey hey you_

_Hey hey hey you_

_Hey hey hey you_

_**Mercedes:**__ Lay it all down_

_**Mercedes and Matt:**__ Got something to say_

_**Mercedes: **__Lay it all down_

_**Mercedes and Matt: **__Throw your doubt away_

_**Mercedes:**__ Do or die now_

_**Mercedes and Matt: **__Step on to the plate_

_**Mercedes:**__ Blow the door wide open like_

_**Mercedes and Matt:**__ Up up and away_

_**New Directions: **__Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight_

_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight_

_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite_

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight_

_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight _

The applause that we got scared me. It was so loud. It was wonderful. We were even given a standing ovation that didn't last long but it was still there.

The curtains fell and we exited the stage, screaming our heads off. Mr. Shue met us at the end of the hallway we were exiting. Beside him was Mrs. Jones, Carol, and Beth. They were all smiling and laughing how our small group was going crazy with adrenaline coursing through our veins. Carol handed Beth over to me.

"How were we, baby? Did we do good? Did you like it?" The baby in my arms cooed then laughed with a huge smile.

"That was great you guys! You totally nailed it out there. I'm so proud of you guys." Mr. Shue told us.

"Well we did it for you Mr. Shue. We took a whole year of bullying, teasing, and being slushied for this moment. And we made it here all thanks to you Mr. Shue." Finn says.

"! Mr. Shue! Mr. Shue! Mr. Shue!" We all started to chant showing praise to our wonderful and helpful glee club director. Then we all gather around him and engage in a huge group hug including the three non-performers.

We really didn't care if we were missing the last performance. We were too pumped on adrenaline to go back into the auditorium without disrupting them. So, Rachel was the only one who went back to support her boyfriend, Jesse St. James.

Finally at last, we were waiting for the moment of truth. We kept talking to make the time go faster. Then we heard a scream and look to see that many of the choir groups. Then we see Kurt running back into the group.

"They just posted Nationals Top Ten Show Choir List!" He shouted.

"Let's go check it out. Remember win or lose we're all proud." Mr. Shue led us to the list everyone was gathering around. He steps up and looks it up and down.

"Well Mr. Shue? What did we place?" Puck asked eagerly.

Mr. Shue turned around with a blank expression and we all assumed the worst. That was until we saw his face with a huge smile.

"We placed fourth!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as if we placed first.

No one cared that we didn't place first. We placed fourth! I mean we this particular group just formed around the beginning of the school year.

"Yay! We the fourth best show choir!" Brittany jumped up and down. All the girls soon followed suit and were also jumping up and down.

I run over to Carol who hands Beth over to me. "Did you hear that sweetie. We won fourth place. It's not first but we did our best."

Finn soon comes over and wraps both of us into one of his warm and tight bear hugs. I don't even think he realized that he picked us off the ground. He slowly put us down and kissed Beth's head before planting a very nice and long kiss on my lips.

"We did it babe!" I hand Beth over to Mercedes who was with Puck. Then i jump into his arms and kiss him again. I felt him pull me closer to his body so I deepened the kiss. We finally pulled away in need of air and went over to the others and continued to celebrate our fourth place victory!

* * *

><p>After our wonderful break in California, we returned home. We all walked into our school together, heads help up and proud. We didn't care what the others thought at the moment because we all felt good.<p>

During our last rehearsal of the year, we partied. And much to Puck's dismay, we partied sober. But did he really expect Mr. Shue to bring alcohol onto school grounds for a celebration party?

Mr. Shue let Artie bring his speakers for some music so that we could party the right way and without one of us singing for a change.

We had some food and drinks set up on a table, so that it felt like a real party. We were all having a great time. Even Beth was enjoying herself. There wasn't one point during the party that she wasn't surrounded by one of us.

New Directions let loose and had fun. They danced, some sang along to the music playing, and talked about summer plans. About ten minutes before class ended, Mr. Shue cut the music and wanted to talk to us.

"Well, first of all I think I should show you our National's fourth place trophy." He stepped aside and right behind him stood a big trophy with the number four on it, engraved to this year's fourth place winners, New Directions.

"I'm so proud of you guys. We made it through this year as a family. A real family with all the good times and the bad. We had our arguements and forgave each other like we all should. I just want to thank you guys for making my first year teaching glee club a great one." Mr. Shue began.

"No, thank you, Mr. Shue. You helped us get there. Not only did you help us get to Nationals but you also helped us with our personal problems through the year." I told him, mainly referring to his help throughout my pregnancy.

"To Mr. Shue!" Finn said holding is cup in the air. "For being there and being the best teacher and friend to us all."

"To Mr. Shue!" We all echoed.

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss you guys over the summer. Be safe. And be ready when you come back. Next year we're taking Nationals all the way!"

The bell rang and we all cheered. We finished a great year with a great ending. As we walked out of the school, I realized that our lives were almost perfect at the moment.

Santana and Matt were leaving hand in hand, with Mike who was giving Brittany a piggy back ride. Artie was wheeling Tina over to his dad's car. Mercedes and Puck seemed to be happy. Rachel was on the phone with Jesse. Kurt was still texting Blaine which he did nonstop since we got back to Lima. And as for my little family of three, everything was perfect.

Finn had Beth hoisted onto his shoulder and was holding my hand as we walked to his car. Once, we buckled Beth in, we sat in our seats. I sat up front next to him and looked over at him adoringly.

"What?" He asked when he realized that I was staring at him.

I grab his shirt and pull him forward so that our lips met in the middle. He deepened the kiss and found my hand. He held it firmly. I eventually pulled away for air and smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything you did for me this year, Finn. I love you."

"I love you, too, Quinn." I gave him a quick peck before he pulled out and we made our way home.

What can I say. I was completely content with my life right now. We finished the school year from hell. My friends were together or almost together and happy. I had a beautiful baby girl that I loved with all my heart. I had the boy that I will always love as my boyfriend. We were all a huge family. I had an extended family that was way better than the family I was born into. And all of this happened because I always believed it.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thanks again for everything you guys! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hoped that you guys liked reading it. I will have another story up as soon as possible for any of you who like my stories. I don't know when for sure because I still need that hit of inspiration to fall upon me. Anyways please review and if you have any ideas for a new story please let me know! Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
